Rwby watches Hamilton
by SparkyDapperDab19
Summary: It is what it is. The RWBY cast watches the Hamilton Musical and realize that the roles of Hamilton are played by the viewers. First reaction fic I've written.
1. Chapter 1

**So I ran into a wall with reaping with sorrow and tears of the mind. Like I hit the wall hard while on rocket powered skates. I'm slowly working on my SIXTH DRAFT of tears of the mind and mapping out what happens in reaping with sorrow. Needless to say, I'm in need of a breath of fresh air. So I decided to write something that has been gnawing at me. Not to mention I have been wanting to get into the "reaction" genre for quite some time. So why not this? anyways I hope you all enjoy this. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE FRANCHISES. They belong to the respective owners. ENJOY!**

 **RWBY WATCHES HAMILTON**

"SWEET OUM ALMIGHTY!" Sun shouted as he and his team fell into a void of white. The four of them collapsed on top of each other and all let out groans of equal pain. Sun rolled off the pile of his team and grasped his side for a second, wincing at that slight pain. "Dammit Neptune! What did I say about dust mixing in the dorm room?!" he glared at his partner who only shrugged as he, Scarlet and Sage brushed themselves off.

"Weiss wanted me to test it out. Considering their team and JNPR have been missing for a day, I decided why not." Neptune responded and Sun sighed with a hint of frustration.

"Um, where are we?" Sage asked as he and Scarlet were looking around the room they were in. the four of them reached for their weapons just in case, but realized that they were not on their persons. They cursed at this as they wandered for a bit into the white void.

"Seriously, this is getting a little weird." Sun said as he looked around. To him, the white almost felt like it was blinding. The four of them agreed and before anyone could speak up, a door appeared in front of them. The jumped back just a bit at this. Once they all recomposed themselves, they noticed that the door was just as white as the void all around them. The only distinction that they notice was at the top of the door, was a blue lightning design.

Sun looked at his team who all shrugged a bit. They looked at the door for a few moments before the leader of their team let out a breath of confidence. He grasped his hand around the knob and slowly twisted it. The team would be lying if they said they weren't a little cautious of what was on the other side of the door. After a few seconds Sun crashed through the door with his hands out in front of him, ready for a fight. Neptune, Sage and Scarlet followed suit and as the four entered, they noticed that color returned to them and noticed that they were now in what seemed to be a rec room. The walls were mint green and there were three couches in the center of the room that were all facing a fairly large flat screen T.V. a table was behind the couches that had a plethora of snacks and a cooler of drinks all ready to be consumed. Team SSSN was baffled at the setting in front of them and before any of them could say anything, a familiar face popped up from behind the couch.

"Oh! Hey Sun!" Ruby shouted. Team SSSN went wide eyed as they walked over to the couch to see not only team RWBY and JNPR, but Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch, and General Ironwood there as well.

"It's good to see that you four have made it." Ozpin said as he raised his coffee mug slightly at the four boys who were still confused as hell.

"Where the hell are we?" Neptune asked as he was still looking around, confused how they got there in the first place.

"No clue." Jaune spoke up as he got up from his seat that was in between Pyrrha and Ren. He then made his way to the cooler and grabbed a soda. "One minute, Weiss is making a dust compound, and the next the room exploded into white. The headmaster and Ms. Goodwitch were here when we arrived. Ironwood came a few minutes after us and now you guys." Jaune said as he took a sip from his drink while sitting back down in his spot. The others nodded in agreement and Ozpin stood up and walked over to the T.V.

"According to the note I received from an anonymous person," Ozpin started as he opened the letter once again. "We have to wait for team RWBY, JNPR, SSSN, and Ironwood before we can press play on the television. Seeing that we are all here, I can assume that it is safe to begin." The headmaster looked out to the others who were all sitting either on the couches or the floor with somewhat confused expressions.

"Who said this?" Goodwitch asked and Ozpin let out a soft sigh.

"The person said nothing about his name. Only that some of the characters will look familiar, and hopes that we all enjoy this "little treat". The only signature was this." the headmaster showed the group of people and they all realized that it was the same lightning design that was on the front of the door.

"Well it seems that we aren't in any danger," Jaune started. "Not to mention that we can't really leave. So why not?" every eye was on him as he slightly shrugged. The group agreed to this and they all relaxed a bit as Ozpin pressed play on the screen and sat down next to Glynda and Ironwood. They were seated in the center of the room while teams RWBY and JNPR were seated in the couches to the left and right of them. Ruby sat next to her sister while Yang and Weiss were seated in the middle of the couch. Blake sat at the corner of the couch. On the right side of the room, Jaune sat in the middle with Ren to his left and Pyrrha at his right. Nora was sitting at the left corner and had a bubbly grin as always. Team SSSN sat in front of the couches as they found bean bags in one of the closets. As everyone got comfortable, Goodwitch looked at the headmaster somewhat puzzled.

"Ozpin, what are we watching anyway?" she asked and the headmaster took a sip from his mug.

"All the DVD said on it was Hamilton." the room grew quiet with confusion as they looked at the man. He simply took another sip from his coffee and pressed play on the remote. The group reeld back at the sudden bombardment of a musical introduction. Before anyone could say anything, they saw a familiar person appear on the screen.

"Is that?" Pyrrha started, as her and everyone else's eyes went wide.

"Ren?" Nora said as a smile grew on her face. Everyone else was a little shocked to see no other than Lie Ren enter the frame. His clothing however differed. It looked pressed and cleaned. The fabric shined a bit as he looked almost aristocratical to say the least. Before anything else could be said, he began to speak, or in this case sing.

Ren (Burr):

How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a  
Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten  
Spot in the Caribbean by Providence, impoverished, in squalor  
Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?

Everyone remained quiet as they heard their friend sing. They saw him pace slowly back and forward as he sang his part. A blush of somewhat embarrassment appeared on the ninja's face as his parnter's smile couldn't get wider.

Sun (Laurens):  
The ten-dollar Founding Father without a father  
Got a lot farther by workin' a lot harder  
By bein' a lot smarter  
By bein' a self-starter  
By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter

"Holy shit." Sun muttered as he looked at himself. He was dressed somewhat like Ren. A Navy-colored overcoat with white frills and beige-ish britches. "I look good." A few chuckles were heard and Sun looked back to see Blake rolling her eyes.

Neptune (Thomas Jefferson):  
And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted  
Away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up  
Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of  
The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter

"Neptune, I didn't know you could sing." Weiss stated, Neptune looked back to her and shrugged a bit.

"Me either Snow Angel." Neptune winked at her which caused her to blush a bit and also Jaune to silently grumble.

Sage (James Madison):  
Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned  
Our man saw his future drip, drippin' down the drain  
Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain  
And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain

"HOLY SHIT! SAGE?!" team S(S)SN all said this in unison as they looked to the huntsman in training who was sitting in the bean bag to the far left of them. a blush also appeared on his face. This was a surprise for the team due to them hearing hardly anything from the swordsman, let alone the smooth word play he just performed.

Ren:  
Well the word got around, they said, "This kid is insane, man!"  
Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland  
"Get your education, don't forget from whence you came, and  
The world's gonna know your name! What's your name, man?"

"I'm curious to see who they are talking about." Pyrrha stated and all of them nodded at this. all of them were curious to find out who had to go through these hardships that Ren, Sun, Neptune, and Sage were talking about.

Jaune (Alexander Hamilton):  
Alexander Hamilton  
My name is Alexander Hamilton  
And there's a million things I haven't done  
But just you wait, just you wait

Everyone's jaws dropped as the spotlight and camera focused on Jaune Arc. He was dressed similar to Ren but the resolve and confidence in his eyes said it all. Everyone noticed the determination on his face, as if he was willing to take on the whole world.

"VOMIT BOY?!" Yang shouted. She was trying to comprehend along with everyone else, who they were looking at now. Jaune jaw nearly went slack jawed as he saw himself. He looked to his right and saw Pyrrha with eyes wide as his. What confused him though was that his partner had a look on her face that resembled desire. He shrugged this off and Before he could say anything the song continued on.

Ruby (Eliza Schuyler):  
When he was ten, his father split, full of it, debt-ridden  
Two years later, see Alex and his mother, bed-ridden  
Half-dead, sittin' in their own sick  
The scent thick

COMPANY:  
And Alex got better but his mother went quick

"Okay. Despite that being one of the saddest things I've ever heard, I'm surprised to hear Ruby sing like that." Blake was the one to state this and Weiss agreed to this. Yang was too busy glomping her sister while squealing at her singing. Ruby did her best not to die of embarrassment.

Ironwood (George Washington) and company:  
Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide  
Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, somethin' new inside  
A voice saying "(Alex) you gotta fend for yourself"  
He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf

Ozpin did a slight spit take and coughed a bit as Goodwitch dropped her bottle of water onto the floor. The two looked over to Ironwood who went stiff at this. The person on the screen was definitely Ironwood. His posture was broad and proud. The only difference was his uniform and he had an unusual hat on his head.

"Qrow will know nothing of this." Ironwood growled this to his two associates. They simply looked back to the screen while Yang snickered as she was filming the whole thing.

Ren and company:  
There would've been nothin' left to do  
For someone less astute  
He would've been dead or destitute  
Without a cent of restitution  
Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother's landlord  
Tradin' sugar cane and rum and other things he can't afford  
(Scammin') for every book he can get his hands on  
(Plannin') for the future, see him now as he stands on (oooh)  
The bow of a ship headed for a new land  
In New York you can be a new man

"Damn." Sun commented as Ren finished his segment. "Look at him go." Everyone mentally agreed to this as Ren shifted uncomfortably due to Nora clinging onto his arm tighter than ever before. Ren looked to his partner who he swore, had sparkles in her eyes.

Company and (Jaune):  
In New York you can be a new man (Just you wait)  
In New York you can be a new man (Just you wait)  
In New York you can be a new man

WOMEN:  
In New York  
MEN:  
New York

Jaune:  
Just you wait!

COMPANY  
Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)  
We are waiting in the wings for you (waiting in the wings for you)  
You could never back down  
You never learned to take your time  
Oh, Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)  
When America sings for you  
Will they know what you overcame?  
Will they know you rewrote the game?  
The world will never be the same, oh

"This is actually sounding very interesting." Blake stated. She leaned forward a bit to listen to the lyrics some more. she looked to her side to see Weiss slowly moving her head to the rhythm of the song. Blake smiled, knowing that Weiss could appreciate the music much more due to her singing career.

Ren and (COMPANY):  
The ship is in the harbor now, see if you can spot him  
(Just you wait)  
Another immigrant comin' up from the bottom  
(Just you wait)  
His enemies destroyed his rep, America forgot him

"America? Ironwood asked.

Sage and Neptune:  
We fought with him

"Cool." Neptune and Sage smiled a bit at this while looking towards Jaune.

Sun:  
Me? I died for him

"WHAT?!" Sun yelled at this and was surprised when he realized Blake screamed what he said as well. He looked back at her to see her blushing.

Ironwood:  
Me? I trusted him

"Hmm." the general mumbled as he scratched his chin while looking intently at the screen.

Pyrrha (Angelica Schuyler), Ruby, Cinder (Maria Reynolds):  
Me? I loved him

"WHOAH!" most of the group said sans the teachers and headmasters. Jaune looked to both Ruby and Pyrrha who were both blushing furiously. This confused along with him wondering who the other woman was.

Ren:  
And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him

"WAIT WHAT?!" everyone now shouted this. Jaune and Ren looked at each other. Both were fearful for a second. Everyone looked at the two to see if anything would happen and after a few moments of silence, the two just focused on the screen in front of them.

COMPANY:  
There's a million things I haven't done  
But just you wait

Ren:  
What's your name, man?

Jaune and COMPANY:  
Alexander Hamilton!

The song ended on one last bombastic note before the song ended and Ozpin pressed the pause button. The room grew silent for a few moments before the silence was broken.

"So, despite all the death that was mentioned, that was pretty awesome!" Yang cheered a bit. The rest smiled and relaxed a bit, not realizing that they were somewhat stressed from the confusion.

"I'll have to agree with Yang." Weiss somewhat reluctantly said as she crossed her legs. "It was entertaining and the music despite it being a bit foreign to me, was very good." She then smirked at Neptune who looked a bit squeamish. "And I didn't know that you could clean up like that Neptune." The boy in looked back to her and returned the smirk.

"I think it's safe to say that everyone looked nice. Despite the difference in clothing." Blake chimed in. Nora nodded rapidly while Ren sighed with a hint of embarrassment. Jaune remained oblivious to the longing stare he was receiving from Pyrrha.

"The question remains," Ozpin said as he got up to the coffee dispenser that was on the other side of the room. "Just what was happening in the song." The group nodded and became deep in thought as they reviewed what they just saw.

"Before we start asking any questions," Nora started as she got up and snatched the remote from the headmaster. She smirked at his eyes slightly widening, but the headmaster soon slightly grinned at her. "Why don't we just keep watching?" the others came to this realization as well and nodded.

"Very well." Ozpin gestured to Nora. "Would you like to do the honors?" the bomber grinned and pressed play on the remote. All anticipating what would come next.

 **…** **. So yeah. I don't really know if this is good or not, but I will keep writing this as a way to clear my head. The Hamilton songs help me relax yet keep my brain working. (Yep. Straight up Hamilton trash) the other stories take priority but this will also be in the works as well. Be prepared for more. This is my first swing at the reaction genre so input and advice is welcomed with open arms. Like it? Awesome. Love it? Amazing. Hate it? Meh it's not for everyone. Drop a comment, review, or a PM for ideas. And before I go, I have two other ideas that would be cool.**

 **Heathers musical with RWBY cast. (That would be entertaining)**

 **Be More Chill musical with RWBY cast (Ren as Jeremy and Jaune as Michael would be awesome to see)**

 **If anyone wants to write these ideas out into full blown stories then send me a PM so I can read them as well. (Permission not needed I just want to see these ideas come to fruition)**

 **BE FIERCE EVERYONE!**

 **SPARKYDAPPERDAB19 SIGNING OFF!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I cranked this out today. Hope you all enjoy. I don't own Hamilton or RWBY. They are owned by their respective owners. Also, if anyone has issues with picturing the story telling, the interactions and scenarios are based on the Hamilton animatics by szin. Great artist and I recommend checking out their work.**

The group of students and teachers gathered around once more as they looked on to see what would happen next. Anticipation was coursing through their veins as the screen faded to white. Despite any of them not saying anything. They were all impressed and pleased at what they had previously witnessed.

Ozpin, Goodwitch, and Ironwood all believed that this was a ruse of sorts. What they had watched wasn't an alternate timeline that contained vast information on the future. Nor was it anything that mattered to the fate of Remnant. This was just a simple story with a complex musical composition. While Ironwood and Goodwitch advised the headmaster to be weary of any openings so they could escape, Ozpin simply shrugged and asked them to simply sit down and relax a bit. Yes, there were pressing matters back in Remnant, but a break should never be unwelcomed. Besides, Ozpin had a foreboding feeling that this may be his last chance at a break. At least for this lifetime.

The team's reactions varied across the spectrum. While Ruby and Nora were excited to see what happened next, there was a ignored dread that sat within each of them. Despite the exciting music and interesting story, they didn't want to see themselves die or get killed. They knew some of them would die but the how was still unknown. Despite that however, they were pleasantly surprised to see some of themselves on the screen. The question that remained though was how the characters were incorporated into the story, and if they were going to see any more. The group agreed with Nora's conclusion on the matter and decided to keep watching. They were all surprised to see that the scene appeared in the streets of a massive city. The only difference was that it looked much older and was absent of all modern technology.

"A historical piece I assume." Ozpin said to himself. Ironwood looked a little skeptical but seemed to agree with his friend. As they watched on, they saw Jaune or in this case the character Jaune was acting out walking through the crowded streets. He looked a little worse for wear but he still carried himself with a purpose.

"Imagine if he actually acted like that at Beacon?" Nora whispered to Ren who looked to his friend. It still shook him a bit that he or the person he was portraying would actually shoot him but he forced those thoughts into the back of his head. He agreed with Nora and imagined how the school would react if they saw their resident goofball carry himself with such conviction.

COMPANY:  
1776  
New York City

"Well now we know the time and place." Jaune stated aloud as they continued to watch on.

"So, it's a fictional historical piece." Goodwitch looked to Ozpin for a response. He nodded and took a sip of his coffee.

Jaune:  
Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?

Ren:  
That depends, who's asking?

"So, this is a musical?" Scarlet piped up. A hint of excitement in his voice. He became a bit squeamish as his team eyed him with curiosity, knowing that the relentless teasing would soon come.

"More importantly," Nora started. "Why is Ren's being called Burr?" the others shrugged a bit at this and decided to keep watching.

Jaune:  
Oh well sure, sir  
I'm Alexander Hamilton  
I'm at your service, sir  
I have been looking for you

Ren:  
I'm getting nervous

Jaune:  
Sir, I heard your name at Princeton  
I was seeking an accelerated course of study  
When I got sort out of sorts with a buddy of yours  
I may have punched him  
It's a blur, sir  
He handles the financials—

Ren:  
You punched the bursar?

There was a brief pause as the group looked at Jaune with a hint of disbelief. They all tried imagining him punching someone over a short temper. Needless to say, it was very hard to believe as they saw the Jaune on the screen stare intensely at Ren before breaking the silence.

Jaune:  
Yes!

"HAHAHAHA!" Yang bellowed out a long laugh just at the way Ren reeled back on the screen. The sudden response caused Blake to snicker and Weiss to eyeroll. Jaune and Ren cracked a grin while Pyrrha was trying to stifle some giggles. Nora had no restraint as she held onto Ren's arm like a vice while howling just as loud as Yang. Ruby looked to the adults and they were all doing their best not to smile at the blonde knight's antics. They turned their attention back to the screen, still letting out a few laughs here and there.

Jaune:

I wanted to do what you did  
Graduate in two, then join the revolution  
He looked at me like I was stupid  
I'm not stupid  
So how'd you do it?  
How'd you graduate so fast?

Ren:  
It was my parents' dying wish before they passed

Ren winced a bit as he remembered his own parents. Jaune noticed this and put a hand on his shoulder in support. Nora squeezed the ninja's arm for a little reassurance as well. He smiled at both of them. Mentally thanking them for being good friends.

"So, besides the fact that he's an orphan, it's impressive to see a person graduate any school in half the appropriate time." Glynda stated. Ren looked to her who gave him a comforting grin. He smiled slightly back, knowing she was doing what she could to defuse the awkward situation of both Rens being orphans.

Jaune:  
You're an orphan  
Of course, I'm an orphan  
God, I wish there was a war!  
Then we could prove that we're worth more  
Than anyone bargained for

"Does anyone else find it a little concerning that the Mr. Arc on the screen is a little too excited for a war?" Jaune shrank in his seat as the Atlas general asked this question which left Ozpin to ponder a bit.

"Well we have to keep in mind while the characters look and sound like some of us. Their identities and motivations can differ." Ozpin stated. Jaune was about to sigh in relief until the headmaster continued on. "However we cannot rule out that these portrayals can show us other potential intentions that we possess." And just like that, the stress returned to Jaune.

Ren:  
Can I buy you a drink?

Jaune:  
That would be nice

Ren:  
While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice

"Seems pretty nice to me." Yang said as she shrugged her shoulders a bit.

Ren:

Talk less

Jaune:  
What?

Ren:  
Smile more

Jaune:  
Ha

Ren:  
Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for

"You were saying Yang?" Blake asked with a somewhat smug look on her face while Yang slightly facepalmed.

"Well it is pretty good advice." All eyes were on Weiss who simply shrugged. "As an heiress, you learn quickly that your opinion and beliefs only matter if profit is the outcome of them. Any other alternative is mute. It is idiotic if you ask me, but that's the way things are." Ironwood agreed with Weiss, knowing how dreadful it could be to be around her father.

Jaune:  
You can't be serious

Ren:  
You want to get ahead?

Jaune:  
Yes

Ren:  
Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead

"If this setting is like anything like what it was like before the great war, I couldn't agree with him more." Ironwood said as he took a quick swig from his flask that he carried on him. The gesture however earned him stern looks from Glynda and Ozpin.

Sun:  
Yo yo yo yo yo! What time is it?

Sun and Sage:  
Showtime!

"Alright!" Sun cheered a bit as himself, Sage, and Neptune entered the bar that Jaune and Ren were in. "Things are getting awesome again." This got him another eyeroll from Blake.

"More like rambunctious." Surprisingly, Pyrrha said this and this earned her a wide-eyed look from her partner. "Well it's true." She added on while becoming a bit squeamish. "Did you not see the alcohol in their hands?" Jaune looked back to the screen and noticed that all of them, including himself and Ren were all carrying a mug.

"Huh. How about that." Jaune said and he heard Ren grumble a bit.

"Can't believe I'm seeing myself with that poison." Jaune snickered a bit at his teammates comment. Being a health junkie and all, it wasn't surprising to know that Ren despised alcohol. Seeing himself down one of the possible banes to his existence must have been earth shattering.

Ren:  
...like I said...

Sun:  
Showtime! Showtime! Yo!  
I'm John Laurens in the place to be!  
Uh, two pints o' Sam Adams, but I'm working on three, uh!  
Those redcoats don't want it with me  
Cause I will pop chick-a-pop these cops 'til I'm free!

"So Mr. Arc and Mr. Ren aren't the only ones with different names" Glynda said out loud. Her words fell upon deaf ears as she looked to see Sun cheering at his character. She cracked a small smirk, seeing the joyful reactions. It had been a while since she had seen this much positive energy in one room.

Neptune:  
Ah oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette!  
The Lancelot of the revolutionary set!  
I came from afar just to say "Bonsoir!"  
Tell the king, "Casse-toi!" Who's the best? C'est moi!

"Dude! What happened to your voice?!" Sun said as he was trying not to laugh too hard at Neptune's new accent. It was certainly a surprise to see him as a different character, but nothing too troubling.

"I guess some of us have multiple roles?" Neptune shrugged as he turned back to the screen. Not letting anyone else know that he thought the new voice sounded awesome.

Sage:  
Brrrah, brraaah! I am Hercules Mulligan  
Up in it, lovin' it  
Yes I heard your mother say "come again?"

Sun, Neptune:  
Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Sage:  
Lock up your daughters and horses, of course  
It's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets

Everyone remained quiet at this sudden burst of explicit content coming from Sages mouth and all heads slowly turned to him. Some had looks of hilarity and some had looks of disgust. The common denominator was that they were all surprised at this. Sage in turn, tried to sink into his bean bag.

"Wow. Your worse than Neptune." Sun muttered under his breath. Unfortunately, the acoustics in the room made it so that everyone could hear his comment.

"Just what is that supposed to mean?!" Neptune and Weiss said at the same time as they darted their heads towards the monkey faunus in question. They couldn't say any more now that everyones attention was on them and they both sat down. Doing their best to forget that outburst.

Neptune:  
Wow

Sun:  
No more sex  
Pour me another brew, son!  
Let's raise a couple more

Sun, Neptune, and Sage:  
To the revolution!

"Quite the interesting time period. Wouldn't you say James?" Ozpin said while looking over to his friend. The general had a look of complexity written on his face.

"I just wish we knew more about this so-called revolution." Ironwood stated. Ozpin wholeheartedly with this statement.

Sun:  
Well if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton College

Sage:  
Aaron Burr

Sun:  
Give us a verse, drop some knowledge

"So, I'm guessing that Ren and the others don't really get along." Ruby asked while munching on a cookie. Jaune looked to her as he snapped out of his train of thought.

"Well it's seems it's more of a mild rivalry. They don't really hate each other." Jaune replied and Ruby mouthed and "oh" before continuing to munching on her cookie.

Ren:  
Good luck with that  
You're takin' a stand  
You spit, I'mma sit  
We'll see where we land

Neptune, Sage:  
Booooo/Ohhhhhh

"In the long run, I'll have to agree with him." Blake stated. "Despite the desire for revolution. It's better to carefully plan when and where to attack. Talking freely like that will only cause trouble." Yang looked to her partner, fully aware of her affiliation with the White Fang.

Sun:  
Burr, the revolution's imminent  
What do you stall for?

Jaune:  
If you stand for nothing, Burr, what'll you fall for?

"That's actually a good counter point." Blake added on as she formed a slight blush of embarrassment.

Sun, Neptune, and Sage:  
Oooh

Sun:  
Who are you?

Sage:  
Who are you?

Neptune:  
Who are you?

Sun, Sage, Neptune:  
Who, who is this kid? What's he gonna do?

Before the show could go on, the screen froze as the Jaune on the screen was about to open his mouth. This earned a frustrated groan from Nora.

"UUUUGGHHH! The cursed loading circle!" she cried out. Ren pinched the bridge of his nose, hoping his partners antics wouldn't last long.

"So what did everyone think of this one?" Yang asked the group who all had slight smiles on their faces.

"Don't know about you guys, but seeing us on that screen like that was awesome." Sun commented as he leaned back a bit more in his chair.

"I wasn't sure at first but I'm excited to see more." Blake added on as she smirked at her partner's wide grin.

"It is pretty catchy." Ruby chimed in and Weiss simply nodded in agreement with this.

"Still trying to get used to seeing us as those characters really." Jaune said while scratching the back of his head.

"Ditto." Sage and Neptune said flatly, knowing that the portrayals of them could be complete opposites of themselves at times.

"I honestly can't wait to see what's next." Pyrrha said while receiving nods from the others.

"I just wish we knew a bit more of the time and setting. So, we could get a little context." Glynda mumbled a bit and Ozpin slightly chuckled.

"Perhaps we will find out more as the show goes on." Ironwood suggested.

"That is if this damn loading screen hurry's up!" Nora shouted and Ren consoled her to calm down a bit.

"I still can't believe that I was drinking." Ren grumbled a bit and Nora grew a devilish grin.

"You need to loosen up Ren! Perhaps I should take you drinking some time." Nora chided.

"NooooOOOOOOOOO!" Ren said as his voice rose just a bit with a hint of panic. Everyone had a look of shock on their faces and Ren sighed one time.

"Nora got drunk one time before we met you all." Ren said with a flat expression as he was trying to repress some memories. "Never again." this earned a chuckle from Nora.

"It wasn't that bad." Nora said as if she was trying to blow off a joke.

"You rammed a limo into a Dairy King. I still don't know where you got the limo." Ren responded once again with his flat voice. Every eye was on Nora now and she had a sheepish look on her face.

"Whoops." Nora shrugged and the rest of them let out a sigh.

"Anyways. Get comfortable. This may take a while." Jaune commented as he reclined a bit in his chair. Everyone agreed as they all waited for the screen to load.

 **Alright! So far so good. I wanted to work on the dialogue more instead of narration, but I still have a while to go. Also, this is in chronological order. So some of the songs I really want to write about are quite a ways away. This is fun to say the least and I hope you are all enjoying this as well. Drop a comment or a review and as always, BE FIERCE EVERYONE!**

 **SPARKYDAPPERDAB19 SIGNING OFF!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here we go again people! Another installment of RWBY watches Hamilton. Gotta say, it feels good writing about something that isn't gore or something with a really dark tone. Don't get me wrong I love writing Reaping with Sorrow, but the change is welcomed. Keeps the gears cranking. Anywhoozers. If you all already didn't know, I don't own these franchises. They belong to their respective owners.**

 **ENJOY!**

Chapter three

My Shot

The group waited anxiously for the video to load. During their down time however, they decided to discuss what they've seen so far. As first impressions go, they all safely assumed that every segment would include storytelling through song. It didn't bother any of them in the slightest. In actuality, they were having more fun than they have had in a while.

Despite the teasing and non-stop jabs at Scarlet's enthusiasim for the musical genre, the pirate was interested for what was in store for the characters. His parents took him to see theatrical shows as a child and what impressed him was how this show that they were watching contrasted to all of the shows that he had seen before. Most included an up-beat tone with classical music and a bit of jazz. Exciting and Bombastic is what he grew up with, seeing a slower but more reality based show where the tone seems darker than others with a couple upbeat and tender moments in between. It was exhilarating to say the least for the young huntsman in training and he waited anxiously to see what would come next.

"Got to say, it was really cool to see us there like we owned that bar." Sun jokingly said while Neptune and Sage laughed at their leader's antics. Blake was about to role her eyes until she noticed that Sun's attitude wasn't cocky. But rather just trying to see the positive in their situation. Sure, they were basically trapped in this room but it could be a lot worse. She made a mental note to appreciate what they had at the moment.

"It's a little weird to see you kind of cynical Ren." Nora said while grabbing a plate of pizza from the table. She sat next to her partner who nodded in agreement. It was nothing out of the ordinary for Ren to be a little distant, that's just who he was. But to see him express his disdain for the eccentric side of life was quite odd to say the least. Ren always pictured himself to be humble about other's views on life and to see him undermine and mock others who beliefs were perhaps eccentric but at least honest gave him a foreboding feeling of what was to come.

"I find it weirder that Jaune can actually sing pretty good." Weiss half mocked, half complemented toward the blonde. He laughed a bit at this and scratched the back of his head.

"Well I don't like to think that I can sing good, but I like to think I'm alright." Now all eyes were on him as he said this. Most were confusion and some were elation. "What?" he shrugged. "My sisters taught me when I was little." A look of realization came over them all and Nora was the one to speak up.

"How many sisters do you have?" she asked while taking a bite out of her pizza. Jaune looked over to her while taking a sip of his soda.

"Seven." He said as if it was a normal occurrence. Everyone besides Pyrrha and the adults either did spit takes or almost choked on their food. Although Ironwood and Glynda did have wide eyes when he said that.

"SEVEN?!" team RWBY and SSSN shouted in disbelief. Jaune reeled back at this.

"Yeah." He said somewhat scared of their reaction. "I'm the only boy and youngest out of eight. My sisters are either huntresses or CEO's of companies that they built from the ground up." Now Pyrrha went wide eyed, realizing why it was his goal to go to Beacon in the first place.

"Fertility must be strong amongst the Arcs." Yang muttered while winking to Pyrrha who blushed a bit. Jaune didn't notice his partner's reaction but did hear Yangs quip.

"Y'know I tried asking my dad about that. All he said was blame my mom." The whole room went silent again and the only noise remaining in the room was Ozpin doing his best to stifle his laughter. Before anything else could be said they saw that the loading was complete and the video was ready to play.

"ABOUT FLIPPING TIME!" Nora shouted and reached for the remote. "By the way. Does anyone know what those songs were called?" she asked to everyone and Ozpin took a sip from his coffee.

"I found a list of almost fifty songs on the back of the letter." Everyone's eyes bulged at this and Ozpin continued. "The first one was simply called "Alexander Hamilton" and the previous one was called "Arron Burr, Sir." Glynda looked at him confusingly.

"And the one coming up?" Ozpin smirked at his assistant's question.

"That would be spoiling the surprise." he replied as he nodded to Nora to play the video. The bomber grinned and pressed play on the scene were Jaune was facing Neptune, Sage and Sun.

"I wonder what his response will be." Ruby asked her sister who just smiled and nodded.

 **Jaune:  
I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy, and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot**

"Damn Vomit Boy." Yang said while letting out a low whistle. "You weren't lying about that voice of yours." Jaune nodded in thanks and they all continued to watch with a hint of surprise in all of them. ****

 **I'mma get scholarship to King's College  
I probably shouldn't brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish  
The problem is I got a lot of brains, but no polish  
I gotta holler just to be heard  
With every word I drop knowledge**

"It looks like Mr. Arc is starting from the ground up again." Ozpin said as he gave Jaune a knowing glance. The blonde knight paled at this and Ozpin chuckled a bit. He knew about Jaune's transcripts since day one. But he saw promise in the boy so he let him stay. But he would be lying if he said that it wasn't amusing to see the blonde knight fidget a bit in fear. ****

**I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal  
Tryin' to reach my goal, my power of speech: unimpeachable  
Only nineteen, but my mind is older  
These New York City streets getting colder, I shoulder  
Ev'ry burden, ev'ry disadvantage  
I have learned to manage. I don't have a gun to brandish  
I walk these streets famished  
The plan is to fan this spark into a flame  
But damn, it's getting dark, so let me spell out my name  
I am the—**

 **Jaune, Neptune, Sage, Sun:  
A-L, E-X, A-N, D  
E-R—we are—meant to be**

"Keep this up and we'll be forcing you to sing for us more often." Yang winked at Jaune who squirmed a bit and the blonde brawler ignored the jealous glare coming from the spartan.

"Yang's quip aside," Weiss said with a hint of displeasure toward her teammate. "I am impressed by this. you seem to know what you're capable of Arc. Jaune grinned at this and decided the best decision was to not squander her complement. ****

**Jaune:  
A colony that runs independently  
Meanwhile, Britain keeps shitting on us endlessly  
Essentially, they tax us relentlessly  
Then King George turns around, runs a spending spree  
He ain't never gonna set his descendants free  
So there will be a revolution in this century  
ENTER ME!**

 **Sun, Neptune, Sage:  
(He says in parentheses)**

 **Jaune:  
Don't be shocked when your history book mentions me  
I will lay down my life if it sets us free  
Eventually you'll see my ascendancy**

Everyone looked confused as they saw a flash image of who they now knew as King George, but to them it looked like someone much more familiar. Glynda rubbed her glasses on her cape to clean them. "Was that you professor Ozpin?" she asked the question that everyone was wondering and Ozpin looked at the screen with an eyebrow cocked.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough" the headmaster replied while a lone sweat drop trickled down his neck. "Despite that, it seems we got a bit more information on the events happening in this world." Ozpin looked over to Ironwood who nodded at this.

"This seems to be a more political revolution instead of mindless anarchy." The general said with a hint of distain in his voice. Blake wanted to protest against this due to her knowing what organization that the general was talking about. But she remained silent due to not wanting the headmaster of Beacon knowing her past.

"I don't care if that's not really you on the screen Jaune, but you look like you got a lot of heart while singing." Ruby complemented while giving him a grin.

"C'mon guys, keep this up and my face will stay red." Jaune said while scratching the back of his head. While this was happening, Pyrrha was in a confused state. She had no idea why, but for some reason she was feeling a bit jealous of Ruby at the moment. She shrugged it off after a few moments and turned her head toward the screen. ****

**Jaune and (Sun):  
And I am not throwing away my shot (my shot)  
I am not throwing away my shot (my shot)  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy, and hungry  
[Jaune & Sun]  
And I'm not throwing away my shot**

"Holy shit." Scarlet muttered as he looked to his leader. "Looks like you and Jaune are hitting it off." Sun grinned as he saw his and Jaune's character do a bro hug and slapped each other on the shoulder. Sun smiled at the thought of making a new friend. Despite Jaune being more of a goof than most, he had a good heart and that's what mattered. ****

**Jaune, Sage, Sun, Neptune:  
I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy, and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot  
It's time to take a shot!**

"Here we go!" Sun shouted with anticipation. Even if they didn't voclolize it, everyone was excited to see more of the group interact with Jaune. Their smiles grew as the camera darted to Neptune. ****

**Neptune:  
I dream of life without the monarchy  
The unrest in France will lead to "onarchy"  
"Onarchy?" How you say, how you s—Oh, anarchy!  
When I fight I make the other side panicky  
With my**

 **Jaune, Sage, Sun, Neptune:  
Shot!**

"Still can't get my head around that accent." Weiss commented which made the others laugh. What made them laugh a bit more was the somewhat drunken state Neptune was in.

"Well it must be doing a good job distracting you from his facial hair." Yang chided which caused Weiss to blush and Neptune to smirk.

"Now that you mention it, Jaune is also rocking the rugged look." Nora added. Even though Pyrrha didn't say anything, she couldn't agree more with her teammate. ****

**Sage:  
Yo, I'm a tailor's apprentice  
And I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis  
I'm joining the rebellion cuz I know it's my chance  
To socially advance, instead of sewin' some pants  
I'm gonna take a**

 **Jaune, Sage, Sune, Neptune:  
Shot!**

"Humble beginnings seem to be the basis of all of your origins." Ironwood said out loud.

"Well it is always good to set goals and surpass one's self in life James." Glynda replied to the general who irked a bit but agreed with her nonetheless.

"I don't know why, and not to sound egotistical, but it's cool to see me in this light." Sage said as he looked at his somewhat drunken self, spouting off on being a revolutionary. ****

**Sun:  
Eh, but we'll never be truly free  
Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me  
You and I, do or die, wait till I sally in on a stallion  
With the first black battalion  
Have another**

 **Jaune, Sage, Sun, Neptune:  
Shot!**

"Of course, slavery existed." Jaune grumbled as he folded his arms.

"It's still awesome to see that your passionate about true freedom Sun." Ruby added on and Sun grinned.

"Hell yeah." Sun simply said as he looked at himself standing up amongst his friends and telling them what he thought was right. What he thought was cooler was how Jaune's character agreed with him. ****

**Ren:  
Geniuses, lower your voices  
You keep out of trouble, and you double your choices  
I'm with you, but the situation is fraught  
You've got to be carefully taught:  
If you talk, you're gonna get shot!**

"Kind of a buzzkill their Ren." Neptune commented and Ren looked at him with a blank stare. The others were laughing at the image of Sage, Sun and Neptune's characters rolling up their sleeves to beat up Ren's character on the screen.

"If it keeps you all from destroying your liver's then I'm fine with it." Ren grumbled while Nora patted his back.

"I will agree with Mr. Lie on both parts." Goodwitch said as she looked at Jaune and most of team SSSN. "Despite watching how much you drink, it's best to keep your mouths shut in open areas. You never know who might be listening in." the four in question digested what she said and knowingly shrugged it off. ****

**Jaune:  
Burr, check what we got  
Mr. Lafayette hard rock like Lancelot  
I think your pants look hot  
Laurens, I like you a lot  
Let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin' the pot  
What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot  
Poppin' a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not  
A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists  
Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is**

"Remind me to get you going like that sometime Jaune." Nora said while giggling at her leader's expression of free spirit on the screen. This in turn made Pyrrha scowl.

"I know what it's like when he goes off on something." She said flatly while looking at her partner who paled a bit.

"I thought we agreed that never happened Pyrrha." he irked out. Pyrrha looked at him knowingly.

"You almost shouted every swear word in existence just because Neptune said "hey" to-" Pyrrha was cut short when Jaune quickly put his hand to Pyrrha's mouth. Everyone was looking confused at the scene before them and Jaune just sheepishly grinned while gesturing to the T.V. for everyone to continue watching. ****

 **Oh, am I talkin' too loud?  
Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth  
I never had a group of friends before  
I promise that I'll make y'all proud**

"That's the Jaune we know! Sheepish and awkward!" Nora shouted proudly while Jaune hung his head in despair. The others laughed at this before looking back to see everyone's shocked reactions at Jaune's rant. ****

**Sun:  
Let's get this guy in front of a crowd!**

"That's how you start a revolution! Inspiring people to fight!" Sun shouted as he was happy to see his character being on board with Jaune's ideals. ****

**Company:  
I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy, and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot**

 **I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy, and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot**

"I'm really digging this chorus." Sage said out loud while slowly bobbing his head along with Scarlet. The pirate was having a great time with the song as well, even if he wasn't in it yet." ****

 **Sun and (Jaune, Neptune, Sage):  
Everybody sing  
Woah-woah, wo-oh-oh (Woah-woah, wo-oh-oh)  
Hey  
Wo-oh-oh (Wo-oh-oh)  
Wooh!  
Wo-oh-oh (Wo-oh-oh)  
Sing let 'em hear ya (Yeah)**

 **Sun and (Company):  
Let's go! (Woah-woah, wo-oh-oh)  
I said, shout it to the rooftops  
(Wo-oh-oh)  
Said to the rooftops  
(Wo-oh-oh)  
Now come on  
(Yeah)  
Now come on, let's go**

"You sure know how to lift people's spirits Sun." Blake commented as she smiled towards her friend. He gave her a sly look and her smile morphed back into a blank expression. "Don't ruin it." Sun put his hands out in defense but mouthed an 'okay' to her. she slightly grinned and continued watching. ****

**Sun:  
Rise up  
When you're living on your knees, you rise up  
Tell your brother that he's got to rise up  
Tell your sister that she's got to rise up**

"Was that Pyrrha that Sun helped?" Weiss asked honestly. Everyone agreed with this question and Jaune thought that his partner looked pretty in the dress she was in. Though he didn't voice this opinion. ****

**Sun & Ensemble and (Company)  
When are these colonies gonna rise up  
(Whoa, woah)  
When are these colonies gonna rise up (Woah)  
When are these colonies gonna rise up (Woah)  
When are these colonies gonna rise up (Woah)  
Rise up**

"Not to undermine you Sun, your singing was amazing, but I'm excited to see what Jaune has to say now." Ruby commented as the camera focused on Jaune's character. Sun held no offense to this as he was also excited to see what his fellow blonde was about to say. ****

**Jaune:  
I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory  
When's it's gonna get me?  
In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me?  
If I see it coming, do I run or do I let it be?  
Is it like a beat without a melody?**

"Jaune and Ren shuddered a bit as the camera focused on Ren's character for a few seconds when Jaune was mentioning his death. Despite all the upbeat themes that were being displayed to them. the concept of one killing the other still sent chills down their bodies. ****

**See, I never thought I'd live past twenty  
Where I come from some get half as many  
Ask anybody why we livin' fast and we laugh, reach for a flask  
We have to make this moment last, that's plenty**

"Jaune. Despite your beliefs, that's a fool's way of livi-" Weiss was about to say. ****

 **Scratch that  
This is not a moment, it's the movement  
Where all the hungriest brothers with something to prove went  
Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand  
We roll like Moses, claimin' our Promised Land**

"You were saying Ice Queen?" Yang said while stifling a laugh.

"Shut up." the heiress said flatly. ****

 **And? If we win our independence?  
'Zat a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?  
Or will the blood we shed begin an endless  
Cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?**

"An excellent question to think about." Ozpin stated. "Even if it is an alternate reality, that question could be used today and in the past of Remnant." Ozpin let his words reside in everyone as they thought back to all of the previous wars and conflicts in Remnant. ****

**I know the action in the street is excitin'  
But Jesus, between all the bleedin' 'n fightin'  
I've been readin' 'n writin'  
We need to handle our financial situation  
Are we a nation of states? What's the state of our nation?**

"Jaune's about to go off again!" Nora cheered in excitement. Jaune shrank a bit at this. ****

**I'm past patiently waitin'! I'm passionately smashin' every expectation  
Every action's an act of creation  
I'm laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow  
For the first time, I'm thinkin' past tomorrow**

"Holy shit." Yang reeled back when she heard Ruby say this. She was about to say something more until the brawler recognized the amount of admiration in her younger sister's eyes. That admiration being directed towards Jaune. And not the one on the screen. Yang made a mental note to have a talk with both her sister and Vomit Boy whenever she could. ****

**Jaune & Company:  
And I am not throwin' away my shot  
I am not throwin' away my shot  
Hey, yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy, and hungry  
And I'm not throwin' away my shot**

 **Jaune, Sage, Sun and (Ensemble):  
We gonna rise up; time to take a shot  
(Not thrown' away my shot)  
We gonna rise up; time to take a shot  
(Not throwin' away my shot)**

 **We gonna (rise up, rise up)  
Jaune:  
It's time to take a shot**

 **Jaune, Sage, Sun and (Ensemble):  
(Rise up, rise up)  
It's time to take a shot (rise up, rise up)  
(Wo-oah) Time to take a shot (rise up)  
Take a shot, a shot, a shot, (Oh-Oh, oh)  
A-yo, it's time to take a shot (Woah, oh-oh oh)  
Time to take a shot (Woah-oh)  
And I am (And I am)  
Not throwing away my**

 **Company:  
Not throwing away my shot!**

"WOOOOOOOO!" Nora, Yang, Sun, and Ruby cheered at the end of the song. Weiss was subtly applauding the anthem as she smiled a bit. She looked over to Blake who was also had a genuine smile on her face.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" Sun shouted as he made a fist pumping gesture. He looked over to Scarlet and Sage who were excitedly nodding and having ridiculous smiles on their faces. The only difference was that Scarlet was applauding fully.

"What you think Pyrrha?" Jaune asked as he laughed at Nora's antics. He was confused as Pyrrha stared blankly at the screen. Little did he know that she was slack jawed when Jaune was spouting off rhymes like it was nobody's buissness. If she didn't feel something for him back at Beacon (Which the idea of her not being interested in him was absolutely non existant.) she definitely felt something now. That amount of resilience and confidence in his posture, the fury and the determination in his eyes, and the passion in his voice. She slowly looked to her partner who was still confused and saw what he could be. She would make sure that he would be able to feel like he felt on the screen someday.

"Oh, I thought it was amazing Jaune!" Pyrrha cheered as she gave him a genuine smile.

"Despite my opinions on the drinking, it was very good." The others laughed as they remembered the image of Sage's character downing an entire barrel of booze.

"Jaune!" Nora shouted while pointing a finger at her leader. "You have to sing that to us some day!" Jaune slowly shrank some more into the couch.

"I couldn't remember all of it." Jaune defended, but saw that the headmaster pulled something out of his coat pocket.

"The letter also came with the full album." Ozpin said while smirking at the paling blonde knight. Nora jumped up in excitement and unknown to them all, Ruby mentally cheered at this, wanting to hear Jaune sing in his role once more.

"Why have you forsaken me?" Jaune said flatly to the headmaster, which made everyone laugh wholeheartedly as they waited for the next video to load.

 **HELL YEAH! I love that song. And I loved writing this chapter. Hell, I'm gonna enjoy writing the others as well. If anyone is wondering, I am basing the actions of the characters in Hamilton off the Szin animatics. I love them to death and I think they are wonderful to watch. Anyways leave a comment or a review if you want. As always everyone, BE FIERCE!**

 **SparkyDapperDab19 SIGNING OFF!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So heres a little treat for you all. I'm currently working on another damn draft of Tears of the Mind and decided to take a break from it and let the gears turn for a bit. What better way than write my reaction fic while listening to my favorite musicals? Anyways, I don't own RWBY or Hamilton. They belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 4

Story of tonight and the Schuyler Sisters!

The group of people occupying the fairly large room were all discussing amongst themselves what they were thinking about their situation and what they had seen so far to pass the time. This was soon going to be the method they relied on as they waited for the videos to load up. Despite this, they didn't seem to mind due to the content they watched being very entertaining. Even the General was starting to be very interested in what was occurring in the musical.

Due to the constant debates turned arguments with Jacque Schnee, not to mention the relentless attacks from the White Fang, a break was most needed in the general's perspective. Personally, for him, he felt at ease and was internally finding the music very appealing. The way the characters rallied the people in the latest video reminded him of his troops that he served by what seemed decades ago. Sure, they were young at the time and had dreams of glory and dying for the greater cause, but that was natural. It gave some soldiers an edge when it came to dedication to a cause. When he looked at the four that who were on the screen and sitting by his around him, he couldn't' help but smile. Not to mention the feeling that he felt some sort of connection to specifically Jaune Arc. He didn't know why, but the boy reminded him of himself when he was growing up, having to rely on his heart and his ability to lead in order to prove himself. He slightly smirked at the blonde knight without said blonde noticing and patiently waited for the next song.

"Quite the story so far wouldn't you say James?" Ironwood looked to Ozpin who had a knowing smirk on his face and Ironwood nodded his head in agreement.

"Honestly I would like to know more of this setting. Even if it looks a little older when it comes to technology, the ideologies are interesting to say the least." Ironwood replied and Ozpin took a sip of his coffee.

"I would also like to point out that there hasn't been a single faunus or grimm so far." Glynda said out loud. Everyone's eyes widened in realization as they also noticed this. "I guess this really is an alternate universe." Glynda deduced as the others seemed to agree, although they were skeptical.

"I just really want to see more of us." Ruby chimed in and Yang smiled at her and wrapped her sister in a headlock.

"Awww. Want to see what adorable role you get Rubes?" Yang said with a toothy grin. "trying to get a duet with Jaune eh?" at this the rose's face turned redder than her cloak and she tried to cover her face. Yang laughed at this while Blake tried to stifle her laughter. Weiss rolled her eyes as the four of them looked over to see if anyone heard what they said. To their displeasure, everyone was interacting with each other and Yang got a little irritated when she saw Jaune being oblivious as always. Before she could say anything, Nora piped up.

"VIDEO'S LOADED! EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" she yelled with enthusiasm and joy in her voice as she crashed into her seat.

"A little over the top their Nora." Jaune commented with a smile on his face, knowing that the bomber only held good intentions in her order.

"Can you really blame her?" Ren replied and Jaune laughed a bit. The two of them became quiet as Nora pressed play on the remote. The screen faded into the same bar setting as last time. The only difference was that it was now night time and Jaune, Sun, Sage, and Neptune were the only patrons present.

"Guess you guys are popular enough to have a bar all to yourselves." Pyrrha commented and the four laughed a bit at the sight of their lethargic and drunken characters on the screen. They soon saw Jaune's character raise his glass.

 **Jaune:  
I may not live to see our glory**

 **Sun, Sage, & Neptune:  
I may not live to see our glory**

"Port would get a kick out of this." Glynda muttered with a hint of loathing in her voice. On occasion, the staff would go out drinking and drag the reluctant combat teacher with them. Every time the portly professor would get so drunk, he would actually convince the whole bar to sing with him. The only difference why she liked the singing that was going on in front of her was that it actually sounded good and didn't sound like a goose getting nailed from being by a Boarbatusk. Ozpin simply chuckled at her comment and they kept watching. ****

 **Jaune:  
But I will gladly join the fight**

 **Sun, Sage, & Neptune:  
But I will gladly join the fight**

 **Jaune:  
And when our children tell our story**

 **Sun, Sage, & Neptune:  
And when our children tell our story**

 **Jaune:  
They'll tell the story of tonight**

"It's interesting to see everyone talking about the future." Blake said and Yang grinned at her, picturing what they would be like years from now and also wondering what moments they would truly remember. ****

**Sage:  
Let's have another round tonight**

 **Neptune:  
Let's have another round tonight**

 **Jaune:  
Let's have another round tonight**

"Of course, there is alcohol involved." Ren muttered.

"It makes people fun." Nora defended.

"It turns people into potential lawsuits." Ren replied as Nora scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. Even to this day she couldn't remember when she crashed that limo, if she was wearing a live sloth as a hat. ****

**Sun:  
Raise a glass to freedom  
Something they can never take away  
No matter what they tell you**

 **Raise a glass to the four of us**

 **Sun and Sage:  
Tomorrow there'll be more of us**

 **Sun, Sage, & Neptune:  
Telling the story of tonight**

"Quite the way of defining a revolution." Ozpin commented. "They have my respect." James looked to the headmaster and gave him an agreeing smile.

"Well put Sun." Blake complemented once again. Sun said nothing but instead smiled as he reveled in the combination of strings and piano soothing his ears. He also was admiring the character he was acting as in the video, as if he could relate to him. Cunning and rambunctious, but always having his heart in the right place. ****

**Jaune:  
They'll tell the story of tonight**

 **Sun, Sage, & Neptune:  
Raise a glass to freedom  
Something they can never take away**

 **Jaune:  
No matter what they tell you**

"What do you think of your character Jaune?" Nora asked him and almost everyone wanted to hear what he had to say. The blonde paused the video for a few seconds to think.

"I'll tell you after this video he said with a toothy grin." Nora groaned as well as Pyrrha but she did so mentally. ****

**Sage & Neptune:  
Let's have another round tonight**

 **Sun:  
Raise a glass to the four of us**

 **Sun, Sage, & Neptune:  
Tomorrow there'll be more of us**

 **Jaune & Sun:  
Telling the story of tonight**

"I was hooked from the beginning, but it just keeps getting better." Neptune said while folding his arms and leaning a bit back in his bean bag chair. Sage laughed a bit at their drunken but honest characters and couldn't help but agree.

"It is really calming but up lifting. As if their legacy will live on." Ozpin commented. No one responded to this as they pressed play and watched on. ****

 **Sage & Neptune:  
Let's have another round tonight**

 **Jaune, Sun, Ensemble:  
They'll tell the story of tonight  
Neptune, Sage, Ensemble:  
Raise a glass to freedom  
Jaune, Sun, Ensemble:  
They'll tell the story of tonight  
Neptune, Sage, Ensemble:  
Raise a glass to freedom  
Jaune, Sun, Ensemble:  
They'll tell the story of tonight  
Neptune, Sage, Ensemble:  
They'll tell the story of**

 **COMPANY:  
Tonight**

The last person the camera jumped to was a girl leaning against her windowsill. The camera zoomed in slowly as the song played on and the student's eyes widened with joy due to who they saw.

"You look so adorable!" Yang squealed as she hugged her sister. Ruby was trying to pry herself from Yang as she looked at herself that was staring up at the starlit sky. The rose wondered what her role was in this story and was excited to see what was next.

The screen faded to black and Nora let out a groan. "That was too shooooort." the bomber said as she reclined in her seat. Her cheeks were puffed with irritation and she folded her arms. Although he would never admit it, Ren found this adorable.

"Patience Nora. If we could get through public elementary school, we could get through this." Nora laughed and Jaune looked to his friend with a knowing look of cringe worthy memories. To everyone's surprise though, the screen flashed to white and music began to play.

"We got another one?!" Sun shouted in excitement as his teammates felt the same way.

"YEEEESSSS!" Nora fist pumped as she said this and her team laughed at this.

"Certainly, a twist, though welcomed whole heartedly." Ozpin said as he refilled his coffee. Everyone was even more surprised to see that it was day time and Ren's character was leaning against the wall of a tall brick building.

"I'm going to assume it's the day after our drinking song." Neptune said to the group and they continued watching, keeping what he said in mind.

 **Ren:  
There's nothing rich folks love more  
Than going downtown and slumming it with the poor  
They pull up in their carriages and gawk at the students in the common  
Just to watch 'em talk**

"Not true!" Weiss shouted as all eyes landed on her. A few seconds later Weiss's cold exterior broke and she sighed. "One time. I was forced to go with my mom. In my defense, she was drunk." Ruby and Yang winced at this.

"Couldn't have been that bad." Nora said, trying to find a silver lining and Weiss gave her a deadpanned expression.

"She talked to a homeless person like I talk to Zwei." team Rwby did their best to try and not laugh at the images forcibly conjuring in their head. Emphasis on the word "trying" as the three of them were now leaning against each other laughing uncontrollably. Jaune had to pause the video for five minutes before they could calm down. ****

**Take Philip Schuyler, the man is loaded  
Uh oh, but little does he know that  
His daughters, Peggy, Angelica, Eliza  
Sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at**

 **COMPANY: Work, work  
Pyrrha: Angelica!  
COMPANY: Work, work  
Ruby: Eliza!  
Penny: And Peggy!  
COMPANY: Work, work  
The Schuyler sisters**

Everyone remained shell shocked at the screen for a few moments as they saw Ruby and Yang's Uncle Qrow in a pressed coat and fancy frills. What made everyone shocked was that he looked much cleaner. Even more so than Jaune and his friends. It didn't stop there as they saw three girls that they all knew. Pyrrha, Ruby and surprisingly Penny pass by the screen.

"Penny's my sister!" Ruby said and giggled a bit at the awkward look Yang was giving her.

"I can't tell what's weirder, Ms. Nikos, Ms. Rose, and Ms. Polendina being related, the fact that Mr. Lie is showing more emotion than usual, or that Qrow actually looks…clean." Ozpin stated as everyone was dumbfounded at what they saw.

"Well the three of them are red heads to a certain extent." Sage spoke up. Everyone looked at him as he continued on. "Not to mention Ruby looks just a little bit like this Qrow person. Yea I can see it." he said that last part to himself and the others looked back at the screen, taking a little bit more time to accept it.

"I show emotion." Ren muttered under his breath. Nora patted him on the back and gave him a comedic but sympathetic look. ****

 **Pyrrha: Angelica!  
Penny: Peggy!  
Ruby: Eliza!  
COMPANY: Work!**

 **Penny: Daddy said to be home by sundown  
Pyrrha: Daddy doesn't need to know  
Penny: Daddy said not to go downtown  
Pyrrha: Like I said, you're free to go**

 **But—look around, look around  
The revolution's happening in New York  
Ruby and Penny: New York  
COMPANY: Angelica  
SISTERS & COMPANY: Work!**

"Such rebels you two!" Yang said mockingly flabbergasted to Pyrrha and Ruby while the two had smug smiles on their face. Although their attitudes were foreign in a way, they couldn't help but connect to their characters in a way. Ruby being adventurous but kind hearted, and Pyrrha being confident. At least the champion was confident on the battlefield.

"Although I'm scared if the punishment for staying out are similar to our uncle's" Ruby and Yang shuddered at this.

"Why?" Blake asked to Yang.

"After Uncle Qrow saved us when we were younger, he made us clean his weapon." Yang replied. Blake cocked an eyebrow.

"So?" Yang's eye twitched a bit.

"WE WERE Six AND FOUR YEARS OLD AND WE HAD TO CLEAN A FULLY LOADED MECA SHIFTING SCYTHE!" Ruby and Yang exclaimed while everyone's eyebrows rose at this.

"Definitely having a talk to Qrow about his drinking." Ozpin muttered. ****

**Penny: It's bad enough Daddy wants to go to war  
Ruby: People shouting in the square  
Penny: It's bad enough there'll be violence on our shore  
Pyrrha: New ideas in the air**

 **Pyrrha & MALE ENSEMBLE: Look around, look around—**

"Wish I could actually be in that time." Jaune said to no one in specific. "It seems exciting." Pyrrha nodded at this and they turned their attention to the screen. ****

 **Ruby: Angelica, remind me what we're looking for**

 **ALL MEN: She's looking for me!**

 **Pyrrha and (COMPANY):  
Eliza, I'm looking for a mind at work (work, work)  
I'm looking for a mind at work (work, work) [x2]  
Woa-oah  
SISTERS: Woa-oah  
SISTERS & COMPANY: Work!**

"I think we know what mind she's looking for." Yang said while slyly eyeing Jaune as she had her chin resting on her palm. Jaune looked at her with confusion as his partner refused to make eye contact with anyone ****

 **Ren:  
Ooh, there's nothing like summer in the city  
Someone in a rush next to someone lookin' pretty  
Excuse me, miss, I know it's not funny  
But your perfume smells like your daddy's got money  
Why you slummin' in the city in your fancy heels?  
You searchin' for an urchin who can give you ideals?**

 **Pyrrha: Burr, you disgust me**

 **Ren:  
Ahh, so you've discussed me  
I'm a trust fund, baby, you can trust me**

Everyone remained silent at Ren's advance on Pyrrha. No one knew what to say. In all their time knowing him, he was never one to be about the player lifestyle. Not to mention the bravado that he carried when he tried to swoon Pyrrha. Ren looked a little irritated at both his character who was wiggling his eyebrows and the others in the room who were now staring at him.

"Alternate universe. Remember?" He said flatly. Most looked away and the atmosphere grew a little awkward.

"Even so," Jaune replied. "For your own good Ren, never do that." Ren was about to ask why until his leader pointed to the ninja's partner who had an extreme predatory look on her face. For the life of him Ren though he saw a hint of jealousy in her eyes.

"Will do." Ren replied quickly. ****

**Pyrrha:  
I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine  
So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane  
You want a revolution? I want a revelation  
So listen to my declaration:**

 **ALL SISTERS:  
"We hold these truths to be self-evident  
That all men are created equal"**

 **Pyrrha and (COMPANY):  
And when I meet Thomas Jefferson (unh!)  
I'mma compel him to include women in the sequel**

 **WOMEN: Work!**

"Wait, wait, wait." Jaune said and Nora paused the video. "So from what I get, there is a revolution for freedom going on." Everyone nodded at this. "And yet anyone who isn't white and a man is undermined?" Ozpin looked at the blonde with a knowing look.

"Don't forget rich as well Mr. Arc." at this Jaune threw his arms up in the air.

"That's idiotic." Jaune nearly shouted. Before he could go on, Nora pressed play. Unknowing to them all Blake changed her opinion on Jaune, admiring his passion for equality in all aspects. ****

**Ruby:  
Look around, look around at how  
Lucky we are to be alive right now  
Ruby, Penny:  
Look around, look around at how  
Lucky we are to be alive right now  
ALL SISTERS:  
History is happening in Manhattan and we  
Just happen to be in the greatest city in the world**

 **SISTERS & COMPANY: In the greatest city in the world!**

"Not true. Mistral all the way." Sun said as he raised his hand in enthusiasm.

"Here here." team SSSN were surprised to see Jaune and Pyrrha joining in on their agreement.

"Mistral champion remember?" Pyrrha said, emphasizing on the Mistal and not the champion.

"My family lives in Mistral and we used to camp in Anima." Jaune said while Ren and Nora raised their eyebrows at this. Perhaps they met him before when they were younger. ****

**Pyrrha (Ruby, Penny) ((MEN)):  
Cause I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine  
(look around, look around)((hey, hey, hey, hey))  
So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane  
(the revolution's happening in)((hey, hey, hey, hey))  
Pyrrha (Ruby, Penny) ((WOMEN)):  
(New York) You want a revolution? ((look around, look around))  
I want a revelation (In New York, woah)  
So listen to my declaration ((the revolution's happening))**

 **ALL SISTERS (WOMEN) ((MEN)):  
We hold these truths to be self evident  
(look around, look around) (hey, hey)  
That all men are created equal  
(at how lucky we are to be alive right now) (hey, hey)**

"So anyone else loving this song?" Yang asked and everyone cheered at this. Especially all the women. The past songs were amazing to say the least but seeing the women have a turn in the spotlight was awe inspiring.

"Also forgot to mention that you blowing me off was quite hilarious." Ren said to Pyrrha who flashed him a toothy grin. ****

**ALL SISTERS & COMPANY:  
Look around, look around  
At how lucky we are to be alive right now  
History is happening in Manhattan  
And we just happen to be  
WOMEN (MEN): In the greatest city in the world (in the greatest city)  
COMPANY: In the greatest city in the world!**

 **COMPANY: Work, work  
Pyrrha: Angelica!  
COMPANY: Work, work  
Ruby: Eliza!  
Penny: And Peggy!  
COMPANY: Work, work  
ALL SISTERS: The Schuyler sisters  
COMPANY: Work, work**

"I think I'm starting to accept that P-money could be a good older sister." Yang said jokingly. ****

 **ALL SISTERS (COMPANY):  
We're looking for a mind at work (work, work)  
Hey (work, work)  
Pyrrha (COMPANY):  
Woah-ah! (work, work)  
Ruby & Penny (COMPANY):  
Hey (work, work)  
In the greatest city**

 **ALL SISTERS:  
In the greatest city  
In the world!**

 **COMPANY: In the greatest city in the world!**

The group applauded at the end and soon let out another groan as they saw the dreaded loading circle return. Even so, they were happy to see that they got two songs in one go.

"I hope we get two more soon." Pyrrha said as she was now very excited to see more.

"You now know my pain." Nora said with crocodile tears streaming down her face. The others laughed at this.

"No matter how I look at it, I couldn't see you in that light Ren." Jaune said as Ren cracked a smirk across his lips.

"Don't be so sure blonde." Ren said with a hint of flirtation in his voice. Jaune reeled back and Ren chuckled at this. The chuckling soon turned to confusion as the predatory look on Nora's face returned while her irritation escalated.

"Oh boy." Jaune muttered before all hell broke loose.

 **The power of the Rensexual is strong in this chapter. MWHAHAHAHAHA! I had a lot of fun writing this and I am really enjoying the reaction genre. More ideas keep popping in my head but I have to restrict myself to three stories at a time or else no work will get done. I hope you all liked this double feature and hope you all BE FIERCE this beautiful day or night. Drop a comment or review if you want or have an idea you would like to share.**

 **SPARKYDAPPERDAB19 SIGNING OFF!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright everyone! Heres another chapter for you all. I do not own RWBY or Hamilton. They are owned by their respective owners and or companies.**

Chapter 5

Farmer Refuted and You'll be back

After a hectic battle that involved a raging Nora, a screaming Jaune, a stress riddled Ren and Pyrrha, and a spectating Ozpin with a small smirk on his face the entire time, the group finally settled down enough to collect their thoughts and think about the two latest songs they had just heard.

Despite Nora's antics, Ren believed that the version of him on the screen was perhaps a plausible alternative to his normal attitude, but he chose to refuse this mindset due to being too cynical and only looking out for his own personal agenda. Growing up, he had to survive in some rough parts of Anima, but Nora was always with him. This in turn made him think of more than himself and seeing this version of him was like seeing what could have been if he had never met his closest friend the way he did.

"So Jaune," you never answered the question." Ren stated while looking to his friend. "What do you think of this version of you?" the ninja gestured to the screen and Jaune irked a bit. The others were talking amongst themselves, but the blonde knight didn't notice his partner listening in on his response.

"It's a little weird y'know?" Jaune said while scratching an itch on his left cheek. "I honestly don't know what to think. I mean if the way I'm acting on there is a possibility, then I welcome it, if it isn't, then that's okay I guess." Ren nodded. it was a tough question and trying to make heads or tails of such a universe where the variables were infinite could be baffling to most.

Pyrrha looked at her partner with sentiment and almost longingly as her mind conjured the possibilities of Jaune with that same attitude during their future at Beacon. It wasn't the same false bravado that she witnessed the first day they met either. Jaune's face showed confidence in his abilities and knowing that he had weaknesses, yet the Jaune on the screen never let those weaknesses get to him. he would keep trying his best and speak from the heart until those weaknesses turned into strengths. The question that remained was how was she going to get her partner to see what he could really be.

"I understand." Ren replied as he got up to make himself some tea. As he was walking he passed by Sun's team and smiled at their antics. It seemed to the ninja that the transfer team was enthusiastic of their roles and he couldn't blame them. They spoke from the heart and held strongly to what they thought was right.

He honestly wished his character would do the same.

"I hope we get to see more of you guys though." Sun gestured to Pyrrha and Ruby. "Not only was the singing great, but you blew Ren off." Sun and his team laughed as they remembered Ruby's and Penny's characters packing heat as Ren was hitting on Pyrrha. The rose and the champion both laughed along with them and wholeheartedly agreed to the faunus's statement.

"The overall time period is interesting to say the least." Blake chimed in. "So many things are changing at once and oppression everywhere. Honestly that is just an unstable dust crystal ready to explode." Weiss agreed to this and remained quiet as she patiently waited for the next video.

"Guys! It's done loading!" Nora shouted once more with joy as she was about to order everyone to shut up. She didn't have to due to everyone already knowing what to do. Nora smiled at this somewhat maniacally and pressed play on the remote. The scene soon appeared to be a crowd surrounding a person on the platform.

"Holy crap it's Sky!" Nora said as the camera zoomed in on the person on the platform who was about to speak.

"Sky?" Neptune asked and Weiss rolled her eyes at the thought of the student.

"He's affiliated with Cardin." Jaune explained and team SSSN mouthed an "Oh." and had a feeling of dread, all knowing how much of a dick Cardin had been during their time so far at Beacon.

 **Sky:  
Hear ye, hear ye! My name is Samuel Seabury, and I present  
"Free thoughts on the proceedings of the Continental Congress!"**

The students couldn't help but unconsciously twitch one of their eyes in irritation at the way Sky was presenting himself. Sun, Sage, Neptune, and Scarlet all agreed with the counter parts on the screen while Jaune was silently fuming at how similar the two Skys were when it came to being pretentious pricks.

 **Sky** : **  
Heed not the rabble who scream revolution  
They have not your interest at heart**

 **Sage: Oh my god. Tear this dude apart**

"Amen to that!" Nora cheered as they saw red in Jaune's and Sage's eyes while Jaune had a devious look forming on his face. Jaune's character was walking forward for a few steps until Ren's character noticed.

"Ren don't be a buzzkill." Nora chided and Ren rolled his eyes.

"Not really me. Remember Nora?" Nora giggled at this while he folded his arms in amusement. ****

**Sky:  
Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution  
Don't let them lead you astray  
This congress does not speak for me**

 **Ren: Let him be**

The group laughed at the somewhat begging expression that Ren's character possessed and as the camera zoomed out onto Sky looking out to the crowd. They all saw Jaune point somewhere and Ren went in said direction.

"You know tricking me like that won't work right Jaune?" Ren chuckled a bit and Jaune gave him a blank stare.

"Yesterday you did exactly that when I said they were having a cookbook sale at Tuscon's bookstore." Jaune deadpanned and the others tried to not laugh at Ren who shrunk an inch in his seat. ****

**Sky:  
They're playing a dangerous game  
I pray the king shows you his mercy  
For shame, for shame!**

"This isn't going to end well. Isn't it?" Blake said to no one in specific as they saw Jaune get up on the platform with his arms folded. Blake and Weiss shared Ren's character's expression of worry.

"Who cares? Anytime Jaune goes off on someone is a sight to behold!" Nora cheered as she waved a little banner with Jaune's symbol on it. How she got a hold of such a thing was unknown to all of them. Jaune irked a bit as he remembered when his anger got the best of him and Pyrrha gave him a flat look. ****

**Jaune: Yo!**

 **Sky:  
Heed not the rabble who  
Jaune:  
He'd have you all unravel at the sound of screams  
Sky:  
Scream—**

 **Jaune:  
But the revolution  
Sky:  
Revolution—  
Jaune:  
Is comin'  
Sky:  
They have not your interests  
Jaune:  
The have-nots are gonna win this**

 **Sky:  
At heart—  
Jaune:  
It's hard to listen to you with a straight face**

"DUDE THIS IS AMAZING!" Neptune shouted this time as everyone was looking in awe at the sheer amount of coordination that Jaune and Sky's characters were portraying. Jaune was in sync with certain words and what impressed them all was how Sky didn't lose track of his speech, as if the two's words were intertwined with one another.

Ruby was a whole other story as she looked on at her first friend on the screen. Jaune once told her that his dad gave him advice on girls saying that all they looked for was confidence. Well he was right and wrong at the same time. The day Jaune put that advice to use, he failed miserably due to making an idiot of himself. An adorable idiot, but an idiot nonetheless. But this, this was confidence and conviction he held in his heart. For some reason, this made the rose blush a bit. ****

**Sky:  
Chaos and—  
Jaune:  
Chaos and bloodshed  
Sky:  
Bloodshed are not—  
Jaune:  
Already haunt us**

 **Sky:  
A solution—  
Jaune:  
Honestly, you shouldn't even talk—  
Sky:  
Don't let them lead you astray—  
Jaune:  
And what about Boston?  
Look at the cost and all that we've lost  
And you talk about Congress?  
Sky:  
This Congress does not speak for me**

 **Jaune:  
My dog speaks more eloquently than thee**

"ARF!" everyone's heads turned towards Jaune and they noticed that a black and white corgi appeared and somehow landed on his head. Despite the sudden shock, the dog remained there on the blonde knight's head with an adorable look on his face.

"ZWEI!" Ruby cheered as she used her semblance to zip over to him and hugged her dog. Jaune remained shocked and confused at this. Zwei didn't seem to care as he licked Ruby's face. Before Ruby could bring him back to her seat, the corgi leapt off the rose and jumped up onto Jaune's lap. RWBY and JNPR grew confused at this and Ozpin chuckled a bit.

"He's grown a liking to you Mr. Arc." Jaune nervously laughed a bit as they continued to watch what was happening. ****

**Sky:  
You're playing a dangerous game**

 **Jaune:  
But strangely, your mange is the same!**

Ironwood couldn't help but stifle a laugh at how Jaune drew out that note in an exaggerated way. He had to give the boy credit for being able to respond with full efficiency. ****

**Sky: I pray the king shows you his mercy**

 **Jaune: Is he in Jersey?**

"Jersey?" Ren asked and Yang chuckled a bit.

"Probably the equivalent to Vaccuo." Sun was about to protest until he thought about it for a while. He shrugged and nodded in agreement. ****

**Sky: For shame—**

 **Jaune: For the Revolution!**

 **Sky: For shame!**

 **COMPANY: For the Revolution!**

"You certainly know how to rally the people Mr. Arc." Goodwitch somewhat complemented as Jaune laughed nervously. "I hope you don't get any ideas when you're in my class next time. Confidence is useful and even essential. But never let it manifest into overconfidence." Jaune irked a bit and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes ma'am" Jaune said sheepishly. ****

**Sky: Heed—**

 **Jaune:  
If you repeat yourself again I'm gonna  
Sky & Jaune:  
Scream—**

 **Jaune:  
Honestly, look at me, please don't read!**

"You certainly turned a bit malicious there." Weiss commented while everyone looked a little shocked.

"During times of unrest, anger can get the better of us. We also most likely confuse it with righteous conviction." Ozpin said in defense of the blonde. Weiss huffed a bit as she turned her attention to the screen. ****

**Sky: Not your interest—**

 **Jaune and (COMPANY):  
Don't modulate the key then not debate with me (laughter)  
Why should a tiny island across the sea  
Regulate the price of tea?**

 **Ren: Alexander, please!**

 **Jaune:  
Burr, I'd rather be divisive than indecisive  
Drop the niceties**

 **ENSEMBLE:  
Silence! A message from the King!  
A message from the King!  
FULL COMPANY:  
A message from the King!**

"Oh shit." Sage said out loud as soldiers forced Jaune's character off the platform and one polled out another article of paper. The group grew a little irritated at Sky's smug look but that look turned to confusion as an image of the king showed up. Everyone was silent as they realized who the person was under the noble garbs and somewhat ridiculous crown.

"Ozpin?" Ironwood asked as he looked to his friend who was a still as could be. His coffee was perfectly suspended in his hand as he looked on at himself on the screen.

"This will be interesting." the headmaster said as he took a sip of coffee. "Hopefully not embarrassing." Not knowing that Yang was begging for the exact opposite as she had her scroll ready to record. The song started on a few lone notes from a piano along with the camera zooming in on a balcony. From what they all could see, is that the place they were looking at was as Sun put it, "Swanky as all hell." The slow piano notes continued as the camera faded and showed a person reading a newspaper. The group couldn't see the person's face yet as they read what was on the newspaper.

 **"** **Breaking News: U.S. is sick of the bullshit. Lmao."**

This caused SSSN to laugh quite a bit as Jaune and Ren were doing their best to stifle their laughter. Weiss rolled her eyes while Ruby and Yang were laughing along with the guys. The rest simply wondered who the person was.

 **Ozpin:**

 **You say the price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay**

Everyone went silent as they saw the newspaper lowered to see none other than Ozpin with his face covered in a green mask, most likely used for skin treatment. The headmaster had no glasses on but nonetheless had the same voice if not a little higher so his singing could sound nice. Glynda and Ironwood slowly looked towards Ozpin, who sat as still as could be and Glynda swore that he wasn't blinking.

 **** **You cry in your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by  
Why so sad?  
Remember we made an arrangement when you went away  
Now you're making me mad  
Remember despite our estrangement, I'm your man**

"He's talking about the colonies, right?" Pyrrha asked a little nervously as she was trying to comprehend that the headmaster dawned a robe and actually could make a pouty face.

"That's what you're asking?" Jaune said with some disbelief in his voice as his eyes were wide with confusion and some fear.

"What are you wondering about then?" Pyrrha asked rhetorically but Jaune ceased this opportunity.

"Oh, you know the interior design and the way the servants act around him or I don't know, how about the fact that he has a shrine that has the American flag in the center of it?!" Jaune exclaimed and Pyrrha looked back to see that what her partner was saying was true and it was then that she was utterly confused as to what was happening. Unknown to them all, a blinking red light was going on and off from Yang's scroll as she was doing her best not to laugh. ****

**You'll be back  
Soon you'll see  
You'll remember you belong to me  
You'll be back  
Time will tell  
You'll remember that I served you well**

"I don't think I have seen him in anything else except his usual clothing." Glynda whispered to Ironwood who nodded while still wide eyed at the scene of Ozpin looking out his window with the light angled perfectly on his face. All of them wondered if the headmaster didn't put any product in his hair, would it be that flowy?

"Okay seriously?" Sun said as he gestured towards the screen to see that Ozpin pulled out something out resembling a photo, only for it to be a map of the United States.

"Pure definition of the term clingy." Blake said as she was somewhat disturbed at the way Ozpin was smiling, or for the fact that he was smiling in the first place. ****

**Oceans rise, empires fall  
We have seen each other through it all  
And when push comes to shove,  
I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love!**

"Ren, I'm scared." Nora said as she brought her knees up to her chest and leaned on her partner. He didn't say anything but agreed with her nonetheless as they all saw Ozpin dawn a ridiculous crown and a fur cloak that only went to the length of his forearms. Not to mention the somewhat small scepter in his hands. What freaked them all out was how cheerfully morbid Ozpin was when he mentioned the battalion and Ironwood mentally shuddered at the thought of Ozpin having military power. ****

**Da dada da da  
Da dadada dayada  
Dada da da dayada**

 **Da dada da da  
Da dadada dayada  
Dada da da da**

"Meep." Ruby let out a noise as she was doing her best not to laugh. Yang looked to her sister and saw that both her hands her covering her mouth and her shoulders were jerking up and down, indicating that she had little to no control over the laughter when she saw Ozpin doing a little jig across his room with a shit eating grin on his face. ****

**You say our love is draining and you can't go on  
You'll be the one complaining when I am gone**

"Dysfunctional relationship anyone?" Nora asked out.

"To a Tee" everyone sans Ozpin replied as they saw him slowly rub the flag and suddenly rip it off the wall it was pinned to, following by throwing it on the floor. ****

**And, no, don't change the subject  
'Cause you're my favorite subject  
My sweet, submissive subject  
My loyal, royal subject  
Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever**

In the background while Ozpin was snuggling the flag, Oobleck and Port walked passed their bosses quarters and Oobleck was questioning why the king was snuggling and kissing the flag. Port told him to drop it unless he wanted to be executed.

"I want to laugh." Neptune said as his expression didn't change. "But I can't. and I don't know why. I want to say fear. But it's something much worse than that. and I don't know what it is." Neptunes team agreed with this and Nora then spoke up.

"Ren, why is the headmaster spooning the flag while laying, on the floor?" Nora was now clinging onto Ren's arm tighter than ever.

"I want to give you an answer Nora. I just don't know what to say." Ren responded with and the rest of his team paled at this. ****

**You'll be back  
Like before  
I will fight the fight and win the war  
For your love  
For your praise  
And I'll love you till my dying days**

"AAAAGH!" Ruby shrieked as the camera zoomed up to Ozpin's eyes. As the camera zoomed in, the look on the headmaster's face got more insane. What made it worse was that they swore they saw his pupils shrink due to insanity. ****

 **When you're gone, I'll go mad  
So don't throw away this thing we had  
'Cause when push comes to shove  
I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love**

"SWEET OUM!" Jaune and Sun said at the same time as the camera should Ozpin towering over the flag with a look of unadulterated insanity. Some could argue that it was a look of love but that was up to the viewer. ****

**Da dada da da  
Da dadada dayada  
Dada da da dayada**

"Okay, I think it's almost over." Blake said out loud as the character Ozpin was portraying was tapping his foot.

"You had to say that." Jaune said. Blake was about to question him but the blonde put his head into one of his hands while pointing to the screen, Blake looked over and her heart cringed as she saw Ozpin dancing again. The camera jumped to Oobleck, Goodwitch and Port who were all standing at attention and the group did their best not to laugh at Oobleck who was bobbing along to the music. ****

**Da dada da da  
Da dadada dayada  
Dada da**

 **Everybody!**

 **(Port, Oobleck, Peach, Goodwitch, and Ensemble)**

 **Da dada da da**

 **Da dadada dayada  
Dada da da dayada**

 **Da dada da da  
Da dadada dayada  
Dadada da da dayada**

The song ended as the camera jumped from the three assistants reluctantly dancing and singing to Ozpin tearing up due to them remembering their dance moves. As the song came to a close, Ozpin sat in his throne and dragged two fingers across his neck with a cheerfully sadistic look. On the last abrupt note, the screen went black and the loading circle returned.

No one said a thing. Everyone was still and slowly turned their head to their headmaster. He eyed them all with a hint of confusion. He soon let out a small chuckle and smirked a bit.

"I would never do anything like that to a flag or a nation. It's not really us on there." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his coffee. The group sighed at this and decided to put this one behind them. unknown to them, Ozpin looked to the table with the refreshments and eyed the empty coffee pot, all while reciting the song in his head.

 **Hope you all enjoyed. I hope you all could picture everything that I wrote and if there were times where some may have struggled, look up the animatics that were made by Szin because I'm basing the movements and interactions off of those. I'm finally getting into the swing of things again and I am going to try and crank out some more chapters before school starts. This is always something that puts a smile on my face and I hope you all enjoyed despite my lack of skill of writing comedy. Drop a comment or a review, or even pm me if you want. With that being said beautiful people, be compassionate and BE FIERCE!**

 **SPARKYDAPPERDAB19 SIGNING OFF!**


	6. Chapter 6

**You asked for more and ye shall receive. Apologies for the wait everyone. Heres another chapter of RWBY watches Hamilton. I do not own any of the franchises that are in this fic. They belong to their respective owners.**

Ch 6:

Right Hand Man

"Well," Goodwitch said, Breaking the silence that had engulfed them for five minutes. "I think it is safe to say that was one of the strangest segments of whatever this is." as she said this all heads turned to Ozpin who was staring longingly at the empty coffee pitcher on the table where all the refreshments were. "A-hem." Goodwitch coughed into her hand, causing the headmaster to snap out of his stupor.

"Ah. Yes." Ozpin said as he straightened himself. "Well despite that, it was very catchy." He said trying to alleviate the somewhat downtrodden students.

"You mean creepy as hell." Sun muttered and Blake eyed him, practically begging him to shut up.

"Ozpin, don't you think that sounded a bit too obsessive?" Ironwood asked and the headmaster gave him a blank look while raising an eyebrow.

"I would think that song would fit you more if it came to the kingdom of Atlas," the students snickered at this while the general scowled. "But if I was to be accurate, I would think this would fit more if it was Jacque Schnee addressing this song to the SDC if the faunus ever lead a full-fledged revolution." Weiss sighed as the headmaster said this.

"You have to admit Weiss, that does sound pretty funny to think about." Ruby said with a grin and Weiss shook her head.

"I know. That's why I don't want to imagine it." Weiss replied, doing her best trying to not compare that obsessive version of Ozpin to her father.

"It's still pretty cool to see everyone act a little bit out of character." Jaune said as he got up to get a few drinks for his team. "I mean I don't think I would be that confident to stand up to Sky that way during "Farmer Refuted," team SSSN laughed as he said this while Pyrrha was mentally picturing Jaune having that version's sense of purpose. Needless to say, she hoped she could see that version of him in their reality.

"Amen to that." Sun replied, flashing Jaune a toothy smile and then turning to Sage. "Not to mention Mr. Lady Killer over here." Sage did his best to not make eye contact with anyone as he slumped a bit in his bean bag chair.

"I honestly cannot see myself like that." he mumbled and his team chuckled at his dismay.

"At least you have a role," Yang replied and the others looked to her with a sense of realization. "Blake, Weiss, Goodwitch, Scarlett, and I all haven't seen anything with us." Ruby cringed at this and slowly sighed so her sister wouldn't notice.

"Well I don't know about the others." Ruby said, bracing for what may come. "But I think I know the reason why you're not in it yet." to their confusion, everyone saw Yang's eyes go red as she slowly looked to Ruby.

"I swear Ruby if you tell…" Ruby shrugged in response as she backed away from Yang.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you sound like a goose with strep-throat when you sing!" Ruby exclaimed and the entire room went silent when they saw Yang look as if she was going to tear her head off. Before the blonde brawler could do anything however, the loading finished for the video and Nora instantly leapt to the two that were about to start about a fight. she broke them apart with a sense of craziness in her eyes as well.

"No talking now. Movie time." the bomber said while chuckling in a somewhat creepy manner. Everyone else looked to Ren for answers and he just sighed and shook his head.

"It's only been about a half hour for us, but to her it feels like months." Ren said as he put his face into his hands. "You think this was bad, try sitting next to her while the previews show before a movie." Jaune shuddered at this, knowing whole heartedly how it felt due to having seven hyperactive sisters.

"Anyways." Ozpin said, grasping everyone's attention. "I do believe it is time to see what comes next?" the other's nodded at this and Nora pressed play on the remote. "Oh, James." Ozpin said, catching the general's attention.

"Yes Ozpin?" he asked while wearily raising an eyebrow.

"How do you feel about seeing yourself in the show anytime soon?" the headmaster asked. to say the least he was surprised when Ironwood began performing in the first song, but hadn't been seen any other time so far. As Ozpin asked this however, the general scratched his head, a hint of anxiety and dread being apparent on his face.

"It's something I know I'm not going to really enjoy." Ironwood said and this caused Goodwitch to be attentive to what the general had to say.

"A little too judgmental don't you think?" Goodwitch asked and the general looked to her while narrowing his eyes.

"Would you like to have Qrow have this type of dirt on you?" he asked and this caused the deputy headmistress to go silent and shudder at the scenario. "That is what I thought." he said and folded his arms.

"You done?" Nora said flatly as she gave the general a blank stare. Before Ironwood could retort, Ozpin gave him a look that blatantly said to shut up. A sigh escaped the general and he slowly nodded, which caused the bomber to grin from ear to ear and once again, pressed play on the remote. Everyone was intrigued by the sudden sound of a violin giving off a foreboding feeling.

 ** _Company:_** **  
British Admiral Howe's got troops on the water  
Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor**

Everyone stared in shock as they saw countless British ships coming into the harbor. Despite that haunting feeling, everyone couldn't help but have a sense of determination when they saw the Jaune and his friends staring out onto the ship infested waters, each one of them having a look in their eyes letting anyone know that they were ready for war.

"It's go-time." Sun said somewhat softly and this made Jaune, Sage, and Neptune nod while resembling their characters on the screen. What only Blake noticed however, was that his voice quivered a bit. She looked to her fellow faunus and assumed that he was nervous due to the concept of him dying on the battlefield. ****

**_Ensemble 1 (Ensemble 2):_** **  
Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor  
(Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor)  
When they surround our troops!  
(They surround our troops!)  
When they surround our troops!**

"Oh man." Yang said as they saw the troops coming in. Everyone else could see there was a sense of dread in the air and it was apparent on Pyrrha, Ruby, and Penny's faces as their characters were watching from the window.

"Who was that?" Jaune asked as the screen showed a close-up of Ren who was respectively nervous as well, but to who Jaune was referring to were the two people in the background. Jaune couldn't help but be puzzled as the woman some little ways away from Ren looked familiar.

"Perhaps we'll find out later." Ren replied and Jaune nodded, only for his eyes to widen when the screen showed a close-up of a man picking up an unusual hat, something that stood out on a certain general. When the music hit a solo high note however, the screen showed Jaune slowly opening his eyes. This of course, made Pyrrha excited to see more of what Jaune had to offer. ****

**_Jaune:_** **  
As a kid in the Caribbean I wished for a war  
I knew that I was poor  
I knew it was the only way to**

 ** _Jaune/Ren/Sage/Sun/Neptune:_** **  
Rise up!**

"Just know Mr. Arc," Ironwood said as he folded his arms and catching the huntsman in training's attention. "If this was under any other circumstance, this would be foolish." Jaune scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously at this and the general sighed a bit. Despite that comment, everyone smiled when they saw that the screen showed all the troops lined up at attention, but what stood out was when the camera switched views and showed that Jaune was looking at Sun who had a determined smirk on his face.

 ** _Jaune:_** **  
If they tell my story  
I am either gonna die on the battlefield in glory or  
** ** _Jaune/Ren/Sage/Sun/Neptune:_** **  
Rise up!**

"Before we comment more on how foolish this way of thinking is," Ozpin said before anyone could react to Jaune's words. "Let's remember that this is a different time and reality altogether. Perhaps fighting in the war would give him a sense of purpose. I know that's how I felt during the great war." Ozpin muttered that last part as he remembered one of the lives he lived and slightly tightened his grip on his drink. Thankfully, no one noticed this and continued to process what Ozpin had to say.

"You have to admit their conviction is admirable." Weiss said as they saw the camera turned to Sage who had a calm and confident smile on his face.

 ** _Jaune:_** **  
I will fight for this land  
But there's only one man  
Who can give us a command so we can—**

 ** _Jaune/Ren/Sage/Sun/Neptune:_** **  
Rise up!**

"It seems the whole troop is here as well." Ironwood stated. Ozpin looked to the general and gave him a smirk before looking back at the screen.

"I wonder who their talking about?" Ozpin asked which made everyone else question just who Jaune was talking about on the screen.

"I'm putting my money on Ironwood." Yang said as she gave her sister a toothy grin. The general looked to the brawler with a flat look.

"Don't be ridiculous." Ironwood replied somewhat flatly.

 ** _Jaune:_** **  
Understand? It's the only way to**

 ** _Jaune/Ren/Sage/Sun/Neptune:_** **  
Rise up! Rise up!**

The group of guys that the video focused on became much more excited when the camera jumped to each of them, all looking like they were ready for the fight of their lives. Sun was pumped while the rest of his team were as well, but on a slightly lower demeanor and Jaune was inwardly excited to see how he would fair in this fight to come.

 ** _Jaune:_** **  
Here he comes!**

 ** _Ensemble:_** **  
Here comes the General!**

"General he says." Ozpin said with hidden intentions and Ironwood tried to remain stoic, emphasis on the word "tried".

 ** _Ren:_** **  
Ladies and gentlemen!**

"Ren?" Jaune questioned as he looked a little confused at the overly excited counterpart on the screen.

"Yes Jaune?" Ren asked with a hint of distain in his voice while couldn't help but cringe at the sight of himself.

"You seem to be… excited to say the least." Jaune said somewhat unsure of himself and Ren couldn't help but agree with his leader.

 ** _Ensemble:_** **  
Here comes the General!**

 ** _Ren:_** **  
The moment you've been waiting for!**

"I will admit," Blake said while folding her arms. "It is a little strange seeing such excitement from you." the rest of her team agreed to this while everyone was looking on in peculiar nature, especially Jaune's character on the screen who looked a little shocked to see Ren in his face.

 ** _Ensemble:_** **  
Here comes the General!**

 ** _Ren:_** **  
The pride of Mount Vernon!**

"And a kiss-ass as well." Nora said causing Jaune to stifle his laughter while Pyrrha couldn't help but giggle. The rest of the students laughed at the bomber's comment while Ren was sitting there with a blank stare, unsure how to feel at the moment.

"Nevertheless," Goodwitch said as she looked at the silhouette that was panning across the screen. "I do wonder who this general they are talking about is." Ironwood said nothing as his right hand clenched just a little bit with anxiety.

 ** _Ensemble:_** **  
Here comes the General!**

 ** _Ren:_** **  
George Washington!**

"By the gods." Neptune said as they all saw the man they know as general Ironwood appear in the center of the screen, his arms were folded and it was clear that his mood was less than satisfactory.

"This day just keeps getting better and better." Yang said as she continued to record what was happening, especially Ironwood who had a lone sweat drip go down the side of his head.

"Just putting this out there," Ruby chimed in as she munched on a cookie. "That hat is kind of ridiculous." Her sister laughed at this while the rest of them examined the odd shaped hat and decided to agree with Ruby. ****

**_Ironwood (Ensemble):_** **  
We are outgunned (What?)  
Outmanned (What?)  
Outnumbered  
Outplanned (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)  
We gotta make an all out stand  
Ayo, I'm gonna need a right-hand man (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)**

"So were on the losing side." Ironwood said as he saw himself professing the cold truth up on the platform that his other self was on. He also wondered if this is how it felt for the students seeing their counterparts on the screen interacting with each other.

"It's kind of cool to see it from the other side, considering that Atlas is basically a military superpower." Jaune surmised as he looked to see the camera jump to his character who had a look of intrigue and curiosity, wondering how things would go and who this right-hand man would be. ****

**_Ironwood:_** **  
Check it  
Can I be real a second?  
For just a millisecond?  
Let down my guard and tell the people how I feel a second?  
Now I'm the model of a modern major general  
The venerated Virginian veteran whose men are all  
Lining up, to put me up on a pedestal  
Writin' letters to relatives  
Embellishin' my elegance and eloquence  
But the elephant is in the room  
The truth is in ya face when ya hear the British cannons go…**

 ** _Ensemble:_** **  
Boom!**

"That's the hard reality of it." Jaune looked to his partner who had her arms folded as she was looking down. "They build you up on an impossible standard and expect you to do everything yourself." She only said this to her team given the music being somewhat loud and the champion noticed the pang of guilt that was apparent on her leader. Shock was her next emotion to be exaggerated and put a hand on Jaune's shoulder. "I meant back in Mistral Jaune. You don't have anything to worry about." Jaune sighed a bit as he looked back to the screen with a little bit of his conscious at ease.

"I've never seen you that up front before James." Ozpin said as he looked to his friend and colleague. "Usually you don't let your subordinates or your enemies show any weakness, seeing you sit down and being honest is quite unusual." Ironwood gave no facial reaction to the headmaster and instead kept his eyes on the screen.

 ** _Ironwood:_** **  
Any hope of success is fleeting  
How can I keep leading when the people I'm  
Leading keep retreating?  
We put a stop to the bleeding as the British take Brooklyn  
Knight takes rook, but look**

"They aren't soldiers. I'll let them have that." Ironwood said to no one in specific as he folded his arms. "The colonist's hardly have any combat experience and they are going up against something akin to a military superpower. So, it's predictable that their resolve and morale would be fragile to say the least." Ironwoods glare hardened as he saw his counterpart's frustration when his troops retreated without his orders, leaving him to deal with the conflict. "Still, I have no respect for someone who asks for change then steps to the side when conflict arises." Ironwood saw the looks he was given but only focused on the slight nod that Jaune Arc gave him and turned back to the screen. The general knew that the boy was a leader and even though he was lacking to say the least, he had heard from Ozpin about his feats of bravery during both initiation and the breech. The respect that the general usually gave his soldiers was now given to the blonde with a mutual feeling of knowing how hard it could be to lead. ****

**_Ironwood (Ensemble):_** **  
We are outgunned (What?)  
Outmanned (What?)  
Outnumbered  
Outplanned (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)  
We gotta make an all out stand  
Ayo, I'm gonna need a right-hand man (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)  
Incoming!**

"What's Jaune doing?" Ruby asked as he turned away from the general and the rest of them as he walked away, frustration and determination were apparent on his face as he did so.

"I think we're about to find out." Ren replied and gestured for the leader to look on to see that the scene had changed and Jaune was back at the bar with Sage who was leaning back in his chair, drinking a pint of beer. Jaune then slammed his hands on the table, getting his friend's attention. ****

**_Jaune:_** **  
They're battering down the Battery check the damages**

 ** _Sage:_** **  
Brah!**

"This is too weird." Jaune commented as he saw the determination and authority basically radiating off himself. He looked to Pyrrha for confirmation, but was left with his partner enticed with what she was seeing on the screen. He shrugged his shoulders at this and thought nothing of it while Nora was internally fuming at her two teammates situation.

"I think this works for you." Ren said as he looked to his leader. "and I think we're about to see the reason why." no one said anything more as they kept looking on.

 ** _Jaune:_** **  
We gotta stop 'em and rob 'em of their advantages**

 ** _Sage:_** **  
Brah!**

"Looks like you're taking the initiative." Yang added with a smirk and sheepishly agreed with his fellow blonde.

"I'm just liking how Sage is up and ready for anything." Sun added and this caused his team to chuckle at this revelation while Sage only smirked at the attention.

 ** _Jaune:_** **  
Let's take a stand with the stamina God has granted us  
Hamilton won't abandon ship  
Yo, let's steal their cannons**

"While that sounds stupid," Weiss said with her arms folded as she watched Jaune's character look as if he had an idea and Sages character being one hundred percent on board with his plan, "It is pretty bold to say the least. Way to take the initiative." Jaune's mind went blank for a few moments while Nora couldn't help but gasp at the heiress's comment.

"Ice Queen is complimenting Vomit Boy?!" Nora exclaimed with a hint of wonder. Ruby laughed almost uncontrollably at Weiss's flat reaction.

"Vomit Boy?" Ironwood asked while raising an eyebrow. This caused Jaune to shrink exponentially in his seat while Pyrrha tried to give him words of reassurance; tried for the fact that she kept thinking back to the Jaune on the screen who was downright amazing in her perspective.

 ** _Sage (Company):_** **  
Shh-boom! (Boom!)**

 ** _Ironwood:_** **  
Goes the cannon, watch the blood and the shit spray and…**

 ** _Company:_** **  
Boom!**

"I don't know what would be worse." Ironwood said as he saw his counterpart behind cover, seeing Jaune and Sage steal a few cannons. "Leading in a losing war or being in this war in the first place." he kept watching as he saw the destruction of the New York all around his character. Ironwood was a renowned general amongst the Atlas fleet and he couldn't help but feel disheartened by the situation that he was witnessing.

 ** _Washington:_** **  
Goes the cannon, we're abandonin' Kips Bay and…  
** ** _Company:_** **  
Boom!**

"Shit. This is getting dark." Sun commented as everyone was watching the relentless war. Sage, Scarlett and Neptune agreed with their leader and were conflicted to see this. All of them were. How could they not? All the students there were basically training to risk their lives for the greater good, which included participating in war. The time and weapons were different, but the concept was the same, wither fight or face certain annihilation.

"Ditto." Jaune said as his fists tightened slightly. He would hear the stories his grandfather told him all the time when he was young about the great war his ancestors partook in and couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt for being so naïve about those stories of war and glory.

 ** _Ironwood:_** **  
There's another ship and…**

 ** _Company:_** **  
Boom!**

 ** _Ironwood:_** **  
We just lost the southern tip and…**

 ** _Company:_** **  
Boom!**

 ** _Ironwood:_** **  
We gotta run to Harlem quick, we can't afford another slip  
Guns and horses giddyup  
I decide to divvy up  
My forces, they're skittish as the British cut the city up  
This close to giving up, facing mad scrutiny  
I scream in the face of this mass mutiny:  
Are these the men with which I am to defend America?  
We ride at midnight, Manhattan in the distance  
I cannot be everywhere at once, people  
I'm in dire need of assistance…**

"That's how it is being a leader." Jaune muttered and this caused Ruby and Sun to nod in agreement, though solemnly as they saw the almost frantic and desperate look on the general's face. That feeling of utter despair and feeling of loss, that look on the general's face resembled the one that Jaune had when he thought he lost his team right before fighting the Ursa, the same one that Ruby had when she and Weiss almost destroyed their partnership in the beginning of the year, and the same one that Sun had when he left his team earlier to head to Vale, feeling the guilt of leaving them behind without a second thought. The others didn't really get it, but that look spoke to the leaders and the burden that they all shared.

"It's good that you all realize that. Most huntsmen have a hard time leading on the battlefield, especially when lives are on the line that aren't theirs." Goodwitch commented and this caused the rest of the students to think about the pressure they truly put on their leaders. ****

**_Ren:_** **  
Your excellency, sir!**

"I wonder what you're up to Ren?" Nora asked as Ren's character entered Ironwood's office. A slight smirk was on Ren's face and it confused the rest of them.

 ** _Ironwood:_** **  
Who are you?**

 ** _Ren:_** **  
Aaron Burr, Sir?  
Permission to state my case?**

 ** _Ironwood:_** **  
As you were**

 ** _Ren:_** **  
Sir  
I was a captain under General Montgomery  
Until he caught a bullet in the neck in Quebec  
And well, in summary  
I think that I could be of some assistance  
I admire how you keep firing on the British  
From a distance**

"Kiss-ass." Yang coughed as the rest of them chuckled while Ren frowned at this. He could relate to taking an initiative to help out in any way he could in the time of war, but the character that Ren was watching felt as if his desires for a position were top priority. Despite this behavior being normal in their world, it rubbed the ninja the wrong way in a sense that it was something he knew he would never do. To him, it felt as if another person was taking control of his body and all he could do was watch what was happening.

 ** _Ironwood:_** **  
Huh**

 ** _Ren:_** **  
I have some questions, a couple of suggestions on how to fight instead of fleeing west**

 ** _Ironwood:_** **  
Yes?**

"In any other situation, I could see this advice being helpful." Ironwood stated as he looked to Ren while keeping a monotone voice. "But even I can see the hidden intentions from here." Nora was about to say something to defend her friend but the general put his hand up in defense. "I know you're not like that. I've seen reports from Ozpin. Just something to remember." Ren nodded slightly as he kept watching the screen, seeing what did his character have to say on the matter at hand.

 ** _Ren:_** **  
Well**

 ** _Jaune:_** **  
Your excellency, you wanted to see me?**

"This should be good." Blake commented as she leaned back a bit in her seat. The others didn't acknowledge her comment but agreed nonetheless as they looked on.

 ** _Ironwood:_** **  
Hamilton, come in, have you met Burr?**

 ** _Jaune:_** **  
Yes, sir**

 ** _Jaune and Ren:_** **  
We keep meeting**

"To be honest, I can't see you two as rivals." Pyrrha commented as the two huntsmen in training looked at one another. A moment passed as they both thought of the scenario and shook their heads. No matter how they saw it, they just couldn't picture one hating the other.

 ** _Ren:_** **  
As I was saying, sir, I look forward to seeing your strategy play out**

 ** _Ironwood:_** **  
Burr?**

 ** _Ren:_** **  
Sir?**

 ** _Ironwood:_** **  
Close the door on your way out**

No one said anything for a few moments as they saw the sudden jolt of shock go through Ren's character and the others couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him.

"Damn." Jaune said as he put a hand on his teammates shoulder who smirked slightly at the gesture. The two soon frowned at Jaune's character who gave the door that Ren exited from a smug look. "Remind me to kick my own ass if I ever have the opportunity." Jaune added which made Ren chuckle. Despite the overall distain for Ren's character throughout the song, it was good to make his friend feel better about himself, Oum knows Ren would do it for Jaune any day of the week. ****

**_Jaune:_** **  
Have I done something wrong, sir?**

 ** _Ironwood:_** **  
On the contrary  
I called you here because our odds are beyond scary  
Your reputation precedes you, but I have to laugh**

 ** _Jaune:_** **  
Sir?**

 ** _Ironwood:_** **  
Hamilton, how come no one can get you on their staff?**

 ** _Jaune:_** **  
Sir!**

"Pfft." Was Pyrrha's response to Jaune's defensive demeanor as she couldn't help but laugh a bit at Jaune's character. Jaune was about to question his partner but Nora beat him to it.

"He's acting like when we discovered what was on your hoodie." Jaune irked at Nora's comment which received the attention of everyone else. Jaune's team gave him knowing smirks while others were brimming with curiosity.

"Another time." Jaune said as the others were a bit disappointed at his response. His team laughed slightly at him while he kept himself from blushing.

 ** _Ironwood:_** **  
Don't get me wrong, you're a young man of great renown  
I know you stole British cannons when we were still downtown  
Nathaniel Green and Henry Knox wanted to hire you…**

 ** _Jaune:_** **  
To be their Secretary? I don't think so**

 ** _Ironwood:_** **  
And why're you upset?**

 ** _Jaune:_** **  
I'm not**

"All evidence to the contrary Mr. Arc." Ironwood claimed as they all saw Jaune's character pout a bit. Jaune didn't know how to respond to that and all he did was shrug.

"I do get it," Ruby spoke up and had a sour look on her face. "I wouldn't want to be confined to a desk when I know I could be doing so much more." Weiss rolled her eyes at this.

"Even so, it's a job that needs to be done." Yang looked to the heiress with a raised eyebrow.

"Would you want to do it?" Yang asked and Weiss remained silent for a few moments while Ruby triumphantly folded her arms.

"Not a word Ruby." Weiss grumbled and her team laughed with mirth at her dismay.

 ** _Ironwood:_** **  
It's alright, you want to fight, you've got a hunger  
I was just like you when I was younger  
Head full of fantasies of dyin' like a martyr?**

 ** _Jaune:_** **  
Yes**

 ** _Ironwood:_** **  
Dying is easy, young man  
Living is harder**

The room slowly went silent as they all thought on that line. The students looked at the screen for a few moments before realizing all the trials and tribulations that they have faced and what they will face in the future. It was quite a sight for the huntsmen and huntress to look on at all of them contemplating those words.

 **** ** _Jaune:_** **  
Why are you telling me this?**

 ** _Ironwood:_** **  
I'm being honest  
I'm working with a third of what our Congress has promised  
We are a powder keg about to explode  
I need someone like you to lighten the load. So?**

"I think we all know what his answer will be." Yang said with a grin and Jaune scratched the back of his head.

"My question is what will be his plan?" Ironwood asked and Jaune sat there for a few moments while closing his eyes, thinking about what he would do in this situation. The others grew confused while Jaune's team had knowing looks of realization. ****

**_Company except Jaune:_** **  
I am not throwin' away my shot!  
I am not throwin' away my shot!  
Ayo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young scrappy and hungry!**

 ** _Jaune:_** **  
I am not throwing away my shot!**

"I know what I would do." Jaune said while opening his eyes, seeing the flashback of the important events in his counterpart's life. His team smiled with excitement as they saw this look on him before. RWBY and SSSN were new to this look he had on his face and he then lifted his pointer finger. "First, find friends that I would trust to take command. Considering that the army is full of civilians on our side, I would say my closest friends would be recommended." Everyone looked at him with confusion, especially the general.

"You really think that would be even plausi-" Weiss was about to say, but was cut off by what was happening on screen. ****

**_Ironwood:_** **  
Son  
** ** _Ironwood and Company:_** **  
We are outgunned, outmanned!**

 ** _Jaune:_** **  
You need all the help you can get  
I have some friends. Laurens, Mulligan  
Marquis de Lafayette, okay, what else?**

Everyone sans Jaune looked at the screen with awe and some of them had their mouths slightly agape at the uncanny similarity. Before anyone could say anything, Jaune lifted two fingers and it was apparent that he wasn't paying attention to the screen anymore.

"Considering that the opposing army is massive, I'd say espionage would be the best course of action. having people on the inside. The odds are stacked against us so a direct confrontation would be out of the question without having an ace up our sleeves." Jaune added as he was looking at his hands in a certain concentration that no one sans his team had seen before.

 ** _Ironwood and Company:_** **  
Outnumbered, outplanned!**

 ** _Jaune:_** **  
We'll need some spies on the inside  
Some King's men who might let some things slide**

"Look at him go." Nora whispered with excitement while Pyrrha couldn't help but smile at her partner. They had only seen him like this twice but each time were moments of brilliance. During their team based exercises or overall survival missions, Jaune would devise these plans in moments and they would work flawlessly. Jaune would always believe that it wasn't anything special but his team knew better. The rest of them, including the general looked on as Jaune held out three fingers.

"With the role I would have, I would ask for more supplies to lift morale. Ironwood would have to take the lead on keeping the troops motivated. Surprise attacks would be the best approach and stealing their supplies and contraband would help greatly." Jaune then leaned back a bit and looked at the screen, as if he missed something ****

**_Jaune (Company) {Ruby/Pyrrha/Pennt/Women}:_** **  
(Boom!) I'll write to Congress and tell 'em we need supplies, you rally the guys {Whoa, whoa, whoa...}  
Master the element of surprise  
(Boom!) I'll rise above my station, organize your information, 'til we rise to the occasion of our new nation. Sir! {Whoa, whoa, whoa...}**

Jaune grew confused when the video paused abruptly and he looked back to his friends and teachers to see that all the eyes in the room were on him. Ruby's eyes were wide as saucers while Weiss was looking at him as if he was a completely different species. Blake had an eyebrow raised while Yang was just confused beyond belief. He then looked to SSSN to see the exact same reactions. The last that he looked at were the headmasters and teachers and he saw that Ozpin was mid sip in his coffee while looking at him with a knowing sense of subtle pride while Goodwitch had the same look as Yang. Ironwood on the other hand was looking at him as if he was being evaluated and all of the staring was starting to make Jaune uncomfortable.

"You did your thing again Jaune." Nora said. Jaune raised an eyebrow at her and the rest of them and couldn't help but have a wave of confusion overtake him.

"So?" Jaune asked while shrugging. "You guys take down creatures of Grimm on a daily basis. This shouldn't be anything new." Nora giggled at this while no one said a word.

"Well given that you basically said everything that your character said right after you seems to have resonated with all of them." Ren added, thinking why this would be a shock to all of the others.

"Well, lets keep playing and see where this goes." Jaune said and took the remote while pressing play. ****

**_Ensemble:_** **  
Here comes the General!**

 ** _Jaune:_** **  
Rise up!**

 ** _Sun/Neptune/Sage_** **  
What?**

 ** _Ensemble:_** **  
Here comes the General!**

 ** _Jaune/ Sisters/Women:_** **  
Rise up!**

"You know the women in the background really make this part really stand out." Nora chimed in while Pyrrha agreed wholeheartedly.

 ** _Sun/Neptune/Sage:_** **  
What?**

 ** _Ensemble:_** **  
Here comes the General!**

 ** _Jaune/Sisters:_** **  
Rise up!**

 ** _Sun/Neptune/Sage_** **  
What?**

 ** _Company:_** **  
Here comes the General!**

 ** _Jaune:_** **  
What?**

 ** _Ironwood:_** **  
And his right-hand man!**

 ** _Company:_** **  
Boom!**

The video ended with Jaune and Ironwood addressing the crowd in front of them, their stature and charisma to boost their troop's morale was exponential and the two of them also had smiles that showed determination, that they actually had a chance in the war they were fighting in. The video went back to the accursed loading screen that was considered Nora's nemesis. Groans from team JNPR were apparent while the rest of them were still silent as to what happened.

"That one was really good. Showed the beginning of the war and what our roles are in it." Jaune said to Ren, who looked a little downtrodden and Jaune knew that is was because of his character's actions. "I'm sure things will turn for the better Ren, maybe we'll get some insight on him later?" Ren sighed a bit but nodded in response.

"YOU GUYS KNEW THAT ABOUT HIM?!" JNPR jumped when they heard the shrill voice of the heiress. They turned to their friends who were still wigged out by Jaune's hypothetical plan and Nora's response was dismissively waving her hand.

"You guys are still on that? Jeez guys get with the times." Nora said While Pyrrha smiled at Jaune.

"That was certainly a revelation to say the least." Ozpin commented and noticed that Ironwood was rubbing his chin, as if he was in deep thought. "No James." Was all Ozpin had to say and the general deflated ever so slightly.

 **Alrighty! One update down. Three other stories to go. Anyways, thank you for reading this latest chapter and I hope you are all excited for what comes next. And considering that the next few songs are all basically tied together, I think this calls for a quintuple feature. It will take a while given that my schedule is hectic, not to mention the oncoming wave of despair known as finals. In the meantime, drop a comment or review and as always, BE COMPASSIONATE AND BE FIERCE!**

 **SPARKYDAPPERDAB19 SIGNING OFF!**


	7. update

**To everyone who has waited a year,**

 **All I can say is I'm sorry. Now before people start to get angry, I'm not killing this story. It isn't dead until I either A) say so. Or B) lose all my saved drafts. I will say this though RWBY watches Hamilton has been one of the most challenging pieces to write. There's only so many philosophical terms and nods of acknowledgement I can give the cast for so long not to mention I promised five flipping songs in one chapter. Its all on me. I am very sorry for the promises I didn't keep and I have finally come to post an announcement after a whole year of waiting. Which I know how long that wait is as a fellow reader for some of my favorite stories on this sight. I do intend to continue this, but there are some things I need to figure out from future plans and college, to flipping plagiarists taking this story and posting it on other sights without my knowledge (You can see it on Wattpad for yourself). Anyways, the next chapter I publish on any of these stories will be this one. If you're a Jaune Arc fan, check out the others if you want and as always, drop a comment, question, or PM and I will try to reply. But remember… BE FIERCE!**

 **SPARKYDAPPERDAB19 SIGNING OFF!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is everyone. You waited for it… and waited for it… and waited for it. And it is here. I will have an AN at the end. This is part one of the quintuple feature, part two will show up shortly after this one. I don't own RWBY or Hamilton. They belong to their respective owners. ENJOY!**

Chapter 7: Winter's ball, Helpless, Satisfied

The room was filled with idle chatter and overall positive attitude, especially after that last video that they had just watched. It was a relief to see that things were turning for the better with their characters and not so strange like during Ozpin's segment or the scene where Ren was hitting on Pyrrha. Nevertheless, everyone enjoyed them, just not as much as the other videos that they had seen prior.

"Weiss, I don't get how you are still fixated on this." Jaune said somewhat nervously as the heiress and the general were both looking at him in a slightly bewildered state.

"That was almost word for word!" Weiss exclaimed with what sounded like frustration. "How? Just how?" Jaune sighed as this was the sixth time she had asked that question since the video ended and all he could do was shrug his shoulders.

"Jauney has always been like that." Nora chided as she playfully elbowed Jaune. "During our outdoor training he would come up with ways to fight Grimm we didn't know were even possible." Jaune shook his head in slight embarrassment as all the student's eyes were on him.

"You know she's right." Pyrrha said a little to cheerfully as she had her legs crossed and her hand propped under her chin, indicating she was enjoying this.

"So, what if I knew that wiring all of Nora's grenades together into one single bomb had enough fire power to tear a Deathstalker to shreds and then some?!" Jaune threw his hands up in the air in a comedic fashion.

"Well considering we were up against the wall figuratively and literally in that survival test, you coming up with the plan in a matter of seconds, wiring the bombs together, and managing to get us out of there with our shields and aura intact, I can safely say that while your plans can be eccentric, they get the job done." Pyrhha said as she was numbering off the feats that Jaune had achieved and the room once again went silent with especially the professors staring at him.

"You sure he shouldn't be in the battle tactics and strategy class that is only meant for upper class leaders?" Ironwood whispered to Ozpin and the headmaster simply smirked.

"Professors can assign mandatory classes if they see said student exceeding or struggling with expectations. I just may pull some strings." Ozpin replied and Ironwood couldn't tell if what the headmaster had planned was a genius or diabolical choice.

"The only downside is that he won't let me try out that idea unless he's around." Nora grumbled and folded her arms. The rest of her team slowly looked to her while Jaune raised an eyebrow.

"And?" Jaune asked with a flat voice while Nora rolled her eyes.

"AND, being in a desolate area where no students can be hurt in the blast radius." Nora added and Jaune nodded with slight pride. The others didn't know whether to be worried that Jaune had that much power over his team, or that Nora was even capable of that much destruction.

"Anyways," Neptune said, snapping everyone from the previous conversation. "What's your guys' favorite song so far?" he asked to the majority of the group. This caught the attention of RWBY and the rest of his team while JNPR were bickering amongst themselves while the professors were watching in slight amusement.

"I'm going to have to say My Shot." Sage started as he smirked at his teammate. "Seeing all of us like that was something." Sun snickered as he leaned forward to face the heavy hitter of their team.

"Especially that moment when you downed an entire barrel of booze?" the entirety of Sun's team along with Yang and Ruby began to laugh at this while Sage seemed to only sink further into his bean bag chair. "I'm going to have to agree with you there though." Sun continued as he leaned back and let out a slight breath. "It was either that one or the Story of Tonight." this statement caused Blake to raise an eyebrow.

"I didn't think you would be one for the slow songs." Blake said as she leaned a bit forward from her seat in order to get Sun's attention. This in turn, made the monkey faunus give her a toothy grin.

"Well seeing myself like that was cool, so seeing a good chunk of it was a big reason why I liked it so much." Blake rolled her eyes at this and leaned back in her seat. "What about you Neptune?" Sun asked and his teammate rubbed his chin while he starred at the loading screen.

"Farmer Refuted." Neptune mentioned as he nodded with certainty. Both team RWBY and SSSN were intrigued by his choice, considering it was one of the shortest so far and not too impactful.

"Why's that?" Scarlett asked and Neptune folded his arms while he looked at the screen.

"Well the way Jaune was using Sky's own words against him was awesome to say the least." None of them noticed that Ruby grin was exponentially wider than the rest of them as Neptune said this. "That, plus Sky threw a slice of pizza at my hair a few weeks back. It was nice to see someone go off on the bastard." His team snickered at this while Yang shuddered slightly, knowing how hard it was to get melted cheese and tomato sauce out of her hair due to one of her misadventures with Ruby.

"I will have to agree with Sun and say Story of Tonight is my favorite as well," Scarlett said as he tried to calm down his fit of laughter. "Drinking with friends like that is sure to create some memories." Sage eyed the pirate as he said this and smirked slightly.

"Like that time in Mistral where you got so drunk and stole an air galleon?" everyone fell silent as this was mentioned and the pirate felt all the eyes in the room on him. His only response was a chuckle and he shrugged his shoulders. This in turn, caused various facepalms to echo around the room.

"Well if we are mentioning our favorite songs so far," Weiss said as she broke the silence. "The Schuyler Sisters would have to be the one that caught my attention the most." Weiss finished as she took a bite out of her granola bar that she grabbed at the table while everyone was bickering a few minutes prior.

"Ditto." Ruby, Yang, Blake, and surprisingly, Professor Goodwitch said not even a moment later.

"I liked how Pyrrha, Ruby, and Penny really worked off one another. Their voices were really well sung." Ruby slightly blushed at Blake's compliment along with Pyrrha who overheard her name.

"I just enjoyed seeing our uncle cleaned up and groomed." Yang added and was followed by a quick laugh on Goodwitch's part. The group of huntresses in training looked at their professor who quickly composed herself.

"While I agree with Ms. Xiao Long," Goodwitch said as she straightened her glasses. "The concept of the song along with the voices of Ms. Nikos, Ms. Rose, and Ms. Pollendina really gave the musical so far, a much-needed change in voice." Goodwitch pinched the bridge of her nose after she told them her reasons and let out a breath. "That and I will take that song over Ozpin's any day." Every student shuddered as Goodwitch brought up the song that shall not be named.

"Now Glynda," Ozpin said as he turned away from his conversation with the general. "It wasn't that bad."

"Yes, it was." all of team JNPR said in unison as they looked up from their bickering with dreaded horror in their eyes. There was a brief pause from the professors and Ironwood leaned slightly to the headmaster.

"You have to admit Ozpin, it was a little creepy when you wore that crown." Ironwood said to the professor who only took a small sip from his coffee.

"Well then how about yourself?" Ozpin chided somewhat playfully. "You being up there with that odd hat?" Yang snorted and Jaune couldn't help but smirk at the thought of that hat. Ozpin's remark caused the general to grumble while he turned his attention to the loading screen.

"What about you guys?" Jaune asked his team as Zweii sat in his lap. The corgi barked with excitement as Jaune spoke up.

"If I had to choose. Right-Hand Man." Pyrrha said first and her response were looks of surprise from her teammates and friends. She wasn't intimidated though as she saw that they all wanted her to go on. "The music was nice and seeing the people we know handle this crisis is comforting to say the least." the champion left out the fact that seeing Jaune practically turn the tide in battle when it came to morale and management was the highlight of it all, but she decided it was for the best to leave that part out. "How about yourself Jaune?" the blonde knight in question scratched the back of his head and let out a nervous chuckle. He was about to open his mouth before Nora placed a hand on it.

"DONE LOADING!" Nora shouted and a sigh of relief had swept through the entire room as they all saw the screen show that the video was done loading.

"ABOUT FLIPPING TIME!" Ruby shouted as she flung her arms up while being excited and frustrated at the same time.

"It did take a while," Yang added as she stretched her arms. "Wonder what we're going to see."

"Hopefully something a little more light-hearted." Ren said with a hint of distain in his tone. Nora was the only one to notice this and as she looked at her friend, she could see that he was not enjoying all of this as much as everyone else. Her eyes softened as she realized that this must have not been easy for Ren, seeing himself being the closest thing to an antagonist throughout all the videos. She put a hand on his shoulder and as he looked to her, she gave him a determined nod and pressed play on the remote.

"What is this song called by the way?" Jaune asked to the group and Headmaster Ozpin pulled out the sheet that contained the list of songs in the videos to come.

"This one is 'A Winter's Ball'," Ozpin said as he cleared his throat slightly. "The next four are 'Helpless', 'Satisfied', a reprise of 'The Story of Tonight', and 'Wait For It'." Ozpin finished and Jaune raised an eyebrow.

"Most of them sound kind of cryptic." Jaune stated as he looked at the headmaster who simply chuckled. Before anyone could speak, a cacophony of music that was similar to the first song blasted from the speakers, catching most of the students off guard.

"Huh." Scarlett said as his shoulders relaxed. "Guess this opening score will be a reoccurring theme." as he said this, the screen showed Ren walking by.

 **Ren:** **  
** **How does the bastard, orphan, son of a whore  
Go on and on  
Grow into more of a phenomenon?**

"Amongst other things as well." Ren grumbled as they all saw his character's irritated persona at the mention of Jaune. The blonde knight looked over to his friend and could see that Ren was growing tired of his character calling Jaune those things.

 **Ren:** **  
** **W** **atch this obnoxious, arrogant, loudmouth bother  
Be seated at the right hand of the father**

"Wow," Yang said as she noticed that the room was getting a bit uncomfortable due to Ren's character's remarks. His insults were followed by the camera which turned to Jaune, Sun, Neptune, and Sage as the four of them were somewhat stumbling off to Ren's side. "That's kinda harsh," she finished. Weiss's only response was to fold her legs and let out a slight huff.

"I'm not surprised considering what happened the last time those two met." Weiss said as she rolled her eyes at the screen as Jaune and the rest of his friends began barreling towards their next source of alcohol. "Of course, there would be some tension when Jaune gets to work with the general." Weiss replied, clearly experienced in seeing those emotions when it came to her father's business partners.

 **Ren:** **  
** **Washington hires Hamilton right on sight  
But Hamilton still wants to fight, not write**

"Eh," Jaune said as he shrugged while looking at his character who almost felt as if he were hungry for battle. "I wouldn't mind a desk job if a war like this was happening. Y'know, without our aura or weapons?" Nora snickered at his almost cowardly remark.

"Someone has to do it." Ironwood added on as they all saw Jaune and Ironwood's character fist bump of all things while Ironwood was sitting at his desk.

 **Ren:** **  
** **Now Hamilton's skill with a quill is undeniable** **  
** **But what do we have in common?**

"I actually would like to know that answer." Blake said as all of them became interested at Ren's words.

"They both want to fight in the war?" Ruby asked.

"They are both orphans in this?" Yang asked, though she noticed that Ren looked a little downcast.

"I could see them both being scholars." Pyrrha mentioned and Jaune chuckled, knowing how average his grades were for that question to be somewhat absurd.

"They're both lady killers?" Nora asked, causing everyone, especially team SSSN to burst out laughing. The professors merely smirked at this notion and let the students have their fun, Ren and Jaune on the other hand had blushes on their faces.

"Nora," Ren started with a tired sigh. "I highly doubt that-"

 **Ren:**

 **We're** **reliable with the**

 **ALL MEN:  
Ladies!**

For the third time in the last twenty minutes, the room went silent again as the word "Ladies!" was let out from Ren's character while he had a comedic and almost predatorial look on his face as he eyed the various women that were shown. All of them were people that they have met in the past including Coco Adele, Velvet Scarletia, and other students that they had run into.

"Wait, what?" Jaune asked with dumbstruck shock as he dropped his water bottle onto the floor.

"I think he's probably joking." Nora replied as she let out a cracked laugh that had a hint of insanity as she stared at Ren's character who had an almost carnal desire on his face. ****

**Ren:  
There are so many to deflower!**

 **ALL MEN:  
Ladies!**

"You were saying?" Pyrrha nervously asked as she herself was blushing as she saw Jaune's character full heartedly agree with Ren.

"Wait!" Ruby shouted as she squinted her eyes at the screen. "Weiss! It's you!" the rose pointed with an excited finger as her character on the screen was dragging Neptune off towards the epicenter of the party where their characters were at.

"Dang Ice Queen," Yang whistled as she eyed the heiress. "You certainly look like you have a thing for the exotic Neptune." Before Weiss could protest to this, Yang pointed to the screen so that everyone could see the eager look she had on her face.

"Maybe you should try that accent sometime," Sun chided towards his blue haired friend. "It may help you out much more than the usual stuff you do."

"I dunno." Neptune said as he nervously scratched his cheek. "Maybe I will sometime." Unknown to the bluenette, Weiss grinned ever so slightly which caused a certain blonde knight to grumble.

"Gotta learn to let her go, Jaune." Ren whispered to his leader and Jaune buried his face into his hands.

"I know. It doesn't help when the ones on the screen are having better luck than us." Jaune muttered back.

"Very true." the sound of glass cracking could be heard immediately after Ren agreed with his leader. Both huntsmen in training noticed that Nora's grasp on her glass was tighter than a beartrap and the forced smile she was putting on was concerning to say the least. What didn't help was that the metal legs of the couch team JNPR were on started to slightly bend. Jaune looked to his partner for answers but only saw the same forced smile on Pyrrha's face.  
 **  
** **Ren:  
Looks! Proximity to power**

 **ALL MEN:  
Ladies!**

The couch that team JNPR suddenly fell to one side with a sudden jolt. Confusion was the foundation of everyone sans the faculty who were doing their best not to say anything on the matter. Jaune looked over once more to see that the metal legs were completely bent at a one-eighty-degree angle. The blonde knight looked over to the other teams for answers but noticed that Yang, Sun, and Neptune were all trying to hold in their laughter. He then looked up to the screen and saw that Ren, Sun and himself were oogling at a woman that walked by them. He didn't understand why the image was so funny to them, but he did notice Sun's character having an indifferent look on his face. ****

**Ren:  
They delighted and distracted him  
Martha Washington named her feral tomcat after him!**

 **Jaune:  
That's true**

"Well that was kind of random to say." Ironwood said to himself as he rubbed his chin. The mention of a Martha Washington made the general wonder how this woman was related to his counterpart and who would she have portrayed if the cast was using their appearances.

"That hardly matters at the moment. Look!" Nora nearly shouted as she pointed to the screen. The student's eyes widened for a few moments before team SSS(N) broke the silence with an outburst of laughter as they saw Jaune's character steal a dance from Neptune.

"Ren!" Nora whispered as she tugged at his sleeve. "Look who he's dancing with!" Ren noticed that Jaune's character was hand in hand with none other than Pyrrha Nikos and Ren was impressed to say the least. Especially with how Jaune's character was handling the situation. His confident smile was apparent and Ren noticed that There was an abnormal amount of happiness coming from the other end of their couch. He simply chuckled at Pyrrha's mirth filled grin and Jaune's oblivious nature to the matter at hand.

 **FULL COMPANY:  
1780**

 **Ren:  
A winter's ball  
And the Schuyler sisters are the envy of all**

There was a mix of emotions throughout the room as the screen panned to each of the sisters that Ren's character had mentioned. Ruby and Yang couldn't help but laugh at Penny's bored look she was giving to the numerous men that surrounded her. Whether it be the situation she was in or the new look of distain they had never seen before on Penny, it didn't stop the two sisters from giggling up a storm. Weiss and Blake only smirked at this but nevertheless thought it was amusing.

"Damn Jaune," Sun said as the camera switched to him flirtatiously kissing Pyrrha's hand. "Never knew you were that bold." Jaune nervously chuckled at this as he refused to make eye contact with Pyrrha. The rest of Sun's team snickered amongst each other, but also caused Ruby to look at the champion.

Ruby noticed that Pyrrha was beyond happy. Of course, the spartan didn't show it, but Ruby could tell by the rising grin on her lips and the sudden but slight hitch in her breath. Ruby began to trace her combat boot along the floor with a downcast glance.

'I mean, it does show them together on the screen.' she thought before letting out a soft sigh.

"I wonder what Ruby is looking at." this comment from Ren caused the rose to shoot her head up at the screen, which showed a close up of Ruby. Apparently, something caught her character's eye which peaked her curiosity.

"Hopefully not some drunken idiot." Yang grumbled as she folded her arms. Ruby let out a nervous laugh.

 **Ren:**

 **Yo, if you can marry a sister, you're rich, son**

 **Jaune:  
Is it a question of if, Burr, or which one?**

"So, it's like some of the stories I read?" Blake whispered to herself. Weiss looked to her teammate with confusion and the faunus noticed this. "Some of the stories I've read had a concept where marriage was used for more economic purposes." this made Weiss slightly downcast as she folded her hands in her lap.

"It's not just in stories." Weiss said, though her memory treaded carefully around the topic of the whole motivation of her father marrying her mother.

"Looks like someone is about to hit the blonde jackpot." Nora whispered to Pyrrha who's only response was a slight blush. She didn't know how to describe it, but seeing herself there with Jaune on that dancefloor was something she dreamt about since their last time at the Vytal Dance. The way his character moved with her reminded Pyrrha of every second they were together. The champion looked over to her partner and noticed that he and Ren were discussing something she couldn't make out, but caused Jaune to smile with a toothy grin. She could feel her heart rise within her chest as she saw this and quickly turned back to the screen to see Jaune, Ren, and Sun, all giving each other sly glances. ****

**Ren, Sun, and Jaune:**

 **Hey  
Hey  
Hey  
Hey  
Hey  
Hey  
Hey  
Hey**

"So, this Hamilton character gets together with one of the sisters?" Ironwood asked to mostly himself, but it didn't stop the group from turning their heads towards Pyrrha.

The redhead blushed furiously at the sudden attention, yet her partner remained fixated on what was in front of them all. She noticed as well that he chuckled slightly along with Ren as they saw their characters look at each other in a somewhat friendly demeanor.

"What do you think of this Jaune?" the champion asked as she leaned a bit towards him with interest. "How do you feel seeing you in that position?" Jaune nervously laughed at his partner's question while he unconsciously scratched the back of his head.

"Well I mean each of the potential people are people I never really considered. Never really crossed my mind y'know?" Jaune said as he looked to Ruby, who had a slight blush on her gaze remained fixated on Jaune's character. "And this is just a movie. None of this has crossed my mind." Pyrrha deflated slightly at his answer, but remained confident in what she saw just a few moments ago with Jaune and herself. She considered the options and due to his flirtatious nature around her, it had to be her.

'Why am I overthinking this?' Pyrrha thought to herself as she glanced at Jaune who was waiting with anticipation. 'This is just a movie. It's nothing to get worked up over.' with a slight breath, she reassured herself that things were going to be alright.

 **Ruby: All Women:  
Ohh, I do I do I do I Hey hey hey hey  
Dooo! Hey! Hey hey hey hey  
Ohh, I do I do I do I Hey hey hey hey  
Dooo! Boy you got me Hey hey hey**

 **Ruby and Women:  
Helpless!  
Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit I'm helpless!  
Down for the count, and I'm drownin' in 'em**

"Huh?" Jaune said out loud as his eyebrows rose at the sudden voice of Ruby, who's character by the looks of it, could be confirmed love stricken by everyone in the room.

"So Jaune got with Ruby?" Sun asked as he folded his arms and tilted his head. "I would be lying if I said I saw that coming." Neptune nodded as he and the rest of them looked at the character of Eliza Schuyler who was what looked like to be gushing over Jaune's character.

"Well it's a pleasant surprise to say the least." Sage contained his laughter as he saw Jaune's character give Ruby a seductive look, which caused her character to skyrocket in a cartoonish manner. "They do have chemistry. For this show at least."

"I can see them like this in person." Neptune said as he smirked slightly at the upbeat tone. "You haven't been around them at Beacon, but I can say the chemistry is still the same."

"Besides that, this is really catchy." Scarlet said as he snapped his fingers a few times to the beat. The women in the background that accompanied Ruby's voice intertwined really well in his opinion and while he was no musician, he could appreciate the amount of work it must have taken to pull this song off, and that was only a few seconds into the song.

The movie suddenly paused much to team SSSN's confusion which caused them to look behind their bean bag chairs, only to see a very mixed group. Jaune was clueless and downright confused at what had just happened, Ren shared his sentiments but looked to be more concerned than confused, Nora looked flabbergasted beyond belief, and Pyrrha remained silent and almost stagnant.

"He got with RUBY?!" Yang yelled with more disbelief than anger. She knew well enough that this was completely fictional, but it still didn't take away from the shock factor.

"I knew there was going to be a plot twist at some point," Blake pointed out as she had raised eyebrows, "But I really didn't expect this."

"My question is why?" Weiss said slightly irritated at the giddy nature of Ruby's character. "I thought she would at least know that the possibility of love wasn't certain." the rest of team RWBY looked over to their leader to see that she had covered her face in her hood. No one needed to guess if she was blushing due to the nervous squeaks they occasionally heard.

"I wonder how this will go." Ozpin said with a smirk as he leaned back a bit with coffee in hand.

 **** **Ruby:  
I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight  
We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night  
Laughin' at my sister as she's dazzling the room  
Then you walked in and my heart went "Boom!"**

"Well at least some similarities are still intact." Yang mentioned as she scratched the top of her head. "That is kind of cute the way she described meeting him though." she had to catch herself from laughing too hard as the image of Pyrrha dazzling the room.

"I wonder if that is a real feeling anyone can feel." Scarlett said to mostly himself as he smiled at the reaction Ruby's character had when she met Jaune. Her gasp, while not audible, could definitely be noticed by everyone.

"Well this is probably romanticized a bit," Neptune said to his teammate. "But I guess it is in the ballpark." Scarlett nodded at this and the two focused on the screen.

 **Ruby:  
Tryin' to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom  
Everybody's dancin' and the band's top volume**

 **Ruby and Women:  
Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine**

 **Ruby:  
Grab my sister, and  
Whisper, "Yo, this  
One's mine." **

"Oh dear." Goodwitch said with a slight wince as she saw the somewhat alarmed expression on Pyrrha's face as Ruby's character said those lines. Ozpin looked to his subordinate and shared a same pained look as the two observant professors continued to watch.

 **Ruby: All Women:  
. Oooh  
My sister made her way across  
the room to you Oooh  
And I got nervous,  
thinking "What's she gonna do?" Oooh  
She grabbed you by the arm,  
I'm thinkin' "I'm through" Oooh  
Then you look back at me  
and suddenly I'm Helpless! Helpless!**

 **Oh, look at those eyes Look into your eyes  
. And the sky's the limit  
Oh! I'm  
Yeah, I'm Helpless!  
Helpless, I know Down for the count  
. And I'm drownin' in 'em**

 **. I'm helpless!**

 **I'm so into you Look into your eyes  
I am so into you And the sky's the limit I'm helpless!**

 **I know I'm down for the count Down for the count  
And I'm drownin' in 'em. And I'm drownin' in 'em.**

No one moved or said anything as they all witnessed the introduction to two of the main characters to whatever they were watching. From Ruby's character being scared and awkward in response to Pyrrha's character and how she made a move on Jaune, to Jaune's character's eyes shimmering for only a few moments in his confused, but defenseless gaze. None of them could say how they really felt on the scene that played out before them. Even the headmasters and faculty were left silent.

"Talk about blindsided," Sun said as he couldn't help but feel happy for Ruby's character as her blush radiated toward the audience. "I was sure it was going to be that Angelica girl." the monkey faunus finished by taking a swig of his soda via his tail.

"Understatement of the century." Ren and Nora mumbled at the same time as they eyed their teammate who held no emotion in her gaze. Nora knew this look all too well when something didn't go the champion's way. Pyrrha's back was rigid and her hands were folded neatly on top of each other. While her fake smile was convincing, Nora could see the hurt in her eyes, even if what they were watching was fictional.

"She does look happy." Weiss said as her gaze remained fixated on Ruby's character. She was confused beyond belief, but she learned to go with it due to the wonderful music. She would be lying if seeing Ruby that genuinely happy didn't make her smile just a bit.

"Y'know, I don't know what to think." Yang said as she leaned back in her seat. "I mean I know Ruby is awkward, but when she eventually likes someone, I don't know if I prefer her scared awkwardness over all of her gushing."

"I don't know myself." Blake mentioned as she herself was interested in the differences between the Ruby on the screen, and their Ruby.

"Can we just all agree that this sounds amazing?" Scarlett said with a bit of irritation. "I mean I guess this can be confusing but I'm appreciating what we have." Everyone looked at the pirate for a few moments before he folded his arms and focused on the screen.

"I think this is my favorite." Most eyes landed on Jaune as the blonde knight spoke out to his friends. He had a big grin across his face as he was fully invested into the song. "It reminds me of the music my sisters would play and sing along to." he added as his foot tapped to the beat, not noticing Pyrrha's rigid posture.

"How about we see what happens next before we jump to conclusions." Goodwitch said as she aimed her gaze towards the screen, to which Ruby's character looked as if she was working up the courage to meet her potential romance. Only Ozpin was the one to notice that Ruby's top half of her head emerged from her cloak to see what would happen.

 **Jaune:  
Where are you taking me?**

 **Pyrrha:  
I'm about to change your life**

 **Jaune:  
Then by all means, lead the way**

"Wow." Yang said aloud as everyone was taken aback by the banter between the two. "If there wasn't any context to what was happening, I would think this song would be about you two." the brawler finished as she eyed the knight and the champion.

"I can't really see myself talking to Pyrrha that way." Jaune mentioned as he scratched his cheek, completely oblivious to the winced looks he received from Ren and Nora, along with SSSN. Jaune's attention turned back to the television as his lips formed into a frown due to his character's flirtatious intentions. He nearly called himself a hypocrite for feeling less than pleased at his alternate self, but this was Pyrrha, since she became his partner, he couldn't see that side of him, the same side that would not hesitate to flirt with Weiss, make any advances on his partner. ****

**Ruby:  
Elizabeth Schuyler. It's a pleasure to meet you**

 **Jaune:  
Schuyler?**

 **Pyrrha:  
My sister**

 **Ruby:  
Thank you for all your service**

 **Jaune:  
If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it**

 **Pyrrha:  
I'll leave you to it**

"Am I the only one seeing how uncomfortable this is getting?" Ironwood whispered to both Goodwitch and Ozpin. The professors couldn't help but agree as they were all witness to a cyclone of emotions and desires within the movie they were watching. Though the students would disagree as they all laughed at the image of Ruby's character turning beat red while Pyrrha casually waved them off.

"It doesn't help that whoever these characters are, are portrayed by everyone here." Ozpin mentioned as he sipped a bit of his coffee. "If they were anyone else, I would feel that this would be more enjoyable and less confusing as well as awkward, especially for them." Ozpin winced a bit as he saw Pyrrha's character mirror the false smile the champion had upon her face as Angelica let her sister be alone with the man she was falling for.

"I'm not sure." Goodwitch said aloud, earning both headmaster's attention. "Whatever this is, isn't deliberately trying to hurt us," the huntress gestured to the group as well as the very comfortable room they all resided in. "We all have a choice to take what is happening personally, so I suggest instead of feeling how awkward it can be, we just enjoy the down time we have." Both Ozpin and Ironwood paused a bit before nodding and continued to aim their attention towards the screen.

"You just love this song, don't you?" Ozpin whispered to Goodwitch as the song continued. Goodwitch simply crossed her legs and smiled a bit.

"Absolutely." she replied. ****

**Ruby and Women:  
One week later**

 **Ruby:  
I'm writin' a letter nightly  
Now my life gets better, every letter that you write me  
Laughin' at my sister, cuz she wants to form a harem**

The video suddenly paused as the student's reactions changed from tranquil and heartwarming, to downright shocked as the scene changed from Ruby writing a letter with such excitement, to Pyrrha leaning against the doorway with a playful smile on her face. Her hair was let down and the night gown she had on covered her almost completely, yet didn't hide a bit of her beauty. Needless to say, the guys of all the teams felt a little twinge in their hearts when they saw that amount of beauty in such a short moment.

"I'm pretty sure she's just kidding." Jaune sheepishly said as he reached for his water bottle. His hands twitched violently as he tried to undo the cap. "I mean my sisters used to talk like that all the time when they all knew some hot guy at their school." his voice cracked with anxiety and with nothing but silence coming from everyone, Jaune decided to shut himself up by downing the whole bottle in a few gulps. Nora rolled her eyes at his excuse and resumed the video. ****

**Pyrrha:  
I'm just sayin', if you really loved me, you would share him**

 **Ruby:  
Ha!**

"PPPPPFFFFFFFTTTTT!" the water Jaune was in the process of downing spewed from both his nose and his mouth as he heard those words leave Pyrrha's character. Despite separating whoever was on the screen with his partner, hearing Pyrrha say those words nearly made his mind completely shut down. Zwei hopped off his lap and barked with excitement in front of him while he coughed relentlessly.

"Well," Weiss said with a strained voice and a blush on her face. "I never thought there would be a day when I would hear that, but the more you know." Weiss herself couldn't tell if she wanted to laugh or remained shocked at what she had just heard, especially from someone she was used to seeing so polite and not at all open about her intentions no matter how devious they could be.

"Me likey this Pyrrha." Yang joked as she continued to laugh at both Pyrrha's character and Jaune's coughing, all while enjoying the comfort of the music.

"What do you think of this Ruby?" Blake asked as Yang's laughter died down. The faunus was curious due to her leader's silence and as she eyed the rose, Blake noticed she was watching with more focus than she expected. Ruby's hood was down, but the blush remained on her face.

"I mean it's catchy, but I don't really see myself like that." Ruby said as she immediately munched on a cookie. Jaune let out a sigh while Blake raised an eyebrow at him. She assumed he was relieved he wasn't the only one who felt that way.

 **Ruby:  
Two weeks later (All Women)  
In the living room stressin' Stressin'  
My father's stone-faced  
While you're asking for his blessin' Blessin'  
I'm dying inside, as  
You wine  
And dine  
And I'm tryin' not to cry  
'cause there's nothing  
that your mind can't do Oooh**

"Wait, MARRIAGE?!" Sun blurted out as his eyes widened to unfathomable proportions. He looked around to see the same reactions from everyone else, though Ruby and Yang were more amused than anything.

"I'm pretty sure it's less of a blessing for marriage and more just the approval of being together." Yang shrugged as she snickered a bit. "I honestly am just amazed we're witnessing a shaved Uncle Qrow." Ruby laughed along as the image of Qrow looking at Jaune with a blank stare.

"I'm so sure that's how he would think about Jaune too." Ruby couldn't contain her laughter as she saw Qrow's character raised an unsatisfied eyebrow at Jaune. She tried to tone it down at the downtrodden look on Jaunes face. Zwei even tried to cheer him up by rolling onto his back, but to no avail.

 **Ruby:**

 **My father makes his way across the room  
To you  
I panic for a second, thinking  
"we're through" Oooh  
But then he shakes your hand and says  
"Be true" Oooh  
And you turn back to me, smiling, and I'm  
Helpless! Helpless!  
. Look into your eyes  
. And the sky's the  
. Limit I'm  
Helpless! Helpless!  
Hoo! Down for the count  
. And I'm drownin' in  
. 'em I'm  
. Helpless!**

"Didn't know I was holding my breath." Scarlett said as he could feel his heart beating a little faster than normal. His smile only grew as they all watched Ruby basically jump into his arms with such joy, it made it hard for everyone to believe that was Ruby on the screen.

"Well, Jaune looks like he's certainly going to keep his promise." Ren mentioned as he looked to Jaune, who to his surprise, was enamored by what he was watching. Ren assumed it wasn't directed towards Ruby, but the happiness that one feels in those moments, especially when the Ruby on the screen kissed him. The ninja noticed that moment in particular got everyone by surprise, though in a joyous way. Ren's gaze turned from the group and back to his leader and noticed the slightly pained look on the blonde's face at that particular moment.

 **Ruby:  
That boy is mine  
That boy is mine! Look into your eyes  
. And the sky's the  
. Limit I'm  
Helpless! Helpless! Helpless!  
Down for the count Down for the count  
And I'm drownin' in em And I'm drownin' in em**

"Oof," Yang whispered as they saw Pyrrha's character smile, though her gaze hid her intentions

"I think Jaune is going to have a bit to say right now!" Nora said as she bounced in her seat while they saw the blonde's character appear in front of Ruby's character.

"I still don't get it." Weiss said as she tilted her head. "What does she see? We know he's poor and not that well received with a lot of people." Ruby looked to her partner with hint of irritation, but could understand where she was coming from. "All he really has is a promise, a few college courses, and that he is intelligent. I just don't see the gain from her side." She finished as she furrowed her brow and waited to see what was next. ****

**Jaune:  
Eliza, I don't have a dollar to my name  
An acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame  
All I have's my honor, a tolerance for Paine  
A couple of college credits and my top-notch brain**

"I don't mind at all." Ruby said out loud as she sat next to a stunned Weiss, clearly speechless from how she and Jaune's character of Hamilton agreed on his traits.

"Welcome to the club Weiss." Jaune said with a smirk as he couldn't help but look back at himself on the screen, walking with Ruby. He would be lying if he didn't say it was heartwarming.

 **Jaune:  
Insane, your family brings out a different side of me  
Peggy confides in me, Angelica tried to take a bite of me  
No stress, my love for you is never in doubt  
We'll get a little place in Harlem and we'll figure it out**

"Even though this really isn't our Ruby, I approve." Yang whispered to Blake. The faunus' ears perked at the comment and she looked to her partner for elaboration. "They may be different in so many ways, but I can tell that is exactly what Jaune would say. So, I approve." Blake could only nod and return her focus to the really charming song.

 **Jaune:  
I've been livin' without a family since I was a child  
My father left, my mother died, I grew up buckwild  
But I'll never forget my mother's face, that was real  
And long as I'm alive, Eliza, swear to God  
You'll never feel so…**

 **. Ruby: All Women:  
. Helpless!  
Jaune: I do I do I do I do!  
Eliza…  
. Helpless!  
. I do I do I do I do!  
I've never felt so—  
. Helpless!  
. Hey, yeah, yeah!  
. Down for the count  
. I'm down for the count And I'm drownin' in 'em  
. I'm—  
My life is gon'  
be fine cuz Helpless!  
Eliza's in it.  
. I look into your eyes,  
. and the sky's the limit  
. I'm  
. Helpless!  
. Down for the count  
. …drownin' in 'em. And I'm drownin' in 'em.**

 **(Wedding march plays)**

No one said a word as they were bombarded with some of the most charming and joyful romance they hadn't seen in such a long time. Nora was on the brink of tears when she saw Jaune stroke Ruby's hair and tell her how much she meant. Ruby's reciprocation to his words with a hug only multiplied the watery eyes which included team SSSN and even Goodwitch. Ozpin said nothing on the matter given how sweet the moment between Jaune and Ruby's characters was. ****

**All Women:  
In New York, you can be a new man…  
In New York, you can be a new man…  
In New York, you can be a new man…**

 **Ruby:  
Helpless**

"That… was so beautiful." Neptune said as he wiped a tear due to the image of Ruby and Jaune's characters being married and ending the song with a tender kiss that promised many happy years.

"Definitely my favorite." Sage mentioned as he couldn't help but want what Jaune's character had. All of the guys to some degree wanted what was shown on the screen. Having someone, boy or girl like them and feel the same way Ruby's character felt.

"I agree with that." Jaune said, earning surprised looks from his fellow teammates and students.

"Why do you say that Mr. Arc?" Ozpin asked with sincerity as he sipped form his coffee.

"Because it's what I want to do someday." Jaune said with a smile while he stared at the final image of his alternate self with Ruby. "I want to be able to make someone that happy for being me." With that sentence. He felt the couch once more topple to the other side, he and his teammates yelped at the sudden crash. Jaune looked down to see the other metal legs of the couch had bent so far out of place that it couldn't help but boggle him.

"Excuse me," Pyrrha said as she got up, everyone sans Jaune could see how forced her smile was." I need to use the restroom." Jaune wanted to say something, but Pyrrha quickly paced to the nearest door that appeared from what seemed out of nowhere. With a final click, Pyrrha left a very confused Jaune.

She couldn't care if it was the restroom or not. Halfway through Ruby's song, Pyrrha noticed the door appearing and couldn't help but bolt to it throughout the duration of the video. There was a pain in her chest that she despised due to how childish the cause was.

"It's just a movie." Pyrrha said to herself as she leaned her back against the closed door. Her eyes were closed as she began to slide down the door. "But why did it hurt so much?"

She knew the answer. Jaune wasn't hers. Fictional or not, the sight of her partner being with someone else made her almost physically sick. Not that she thought Ruby wasn't deserving, it was the opposite actually. Ruby's character saw him the same way she saw Jaune, if not saw more in him. The unconditional love towards Jaune's character was a reminder that she wasn't and couldn't be the only one who saw Jaune like that. If she kept waiting around for him to get a clue, someone else would come his way.

That revelation threatened to tear her heart in two as she curled her legs close to her chest, but what hurt more than the realization she couldn't be the only one who felt for her partner, were his words. How could he do that to her? Couldn't he see he was already making her happier than she ever was just by being beside her? Being her partner? Being her closest friend?

"Why can't he see it?!" she let out a frustrated yell. This was childish. It was stupid, but was that really a bad thing during those moments?

Her eyes opened at the faintest rustle and she shot up from her slumped form. Pyrrha's eyes were still hot and her breath was heavy, yet her guard remained sturdy. Her alert nature faltered as she rose an eyebrow at the room she resided in.

"It's so orange." Pyrrha said out loud as she wandered around the small room with orange walls and a white ceiling, reminding her of an orange cream popsicle. Various nick knacks decorated the shelves and a few posters contrasted horribly with the color that reminded her of Nora's hair. Just where did she end up?

"Huh?" Pyrrha said as she noticed a piece of paper flutter onto the desk at the far side of the room. Her bewilderment never faltered as she continued to see things she had never heard of. One thing in particular caught her attention as she examined the various belongings on the desk.

"I never heard of a band named Meat Loaf before." Pyrrha said with a raised eyebrow as she held the sound track case in her hands. "Bat out of Hell?" her confusion began to skyrocket as she saw the cover of a naked man with luscious hair blasting out of the ground, riding an odd motorcycle. The giant bat in the red background only made the cover more surreal. Little did she know she held perfection in her hands.

She decided to sate her curiosity and pocket the album in her back pouch, wanting to know more about it in the future, when her mind was completely off the subject of Ruby's song. As the image of Jaune and Ruby kissing hung in her head, she decided to pick up the paper and read what it said. A few lines in, she couldn't help but widen her eyes.

#

"Jaune, you need to stop pacing." Ren said as he continued to sit on the couch while his leader paced behind them.

"I just don't get it?" Jaune said to Ren as the rest of their friends and teachers decided to talk amongst themselves, mostly to veer away from the goliath in the room involving a red headed champion.

"Is that really a bad thing?" Nora asked as she continued to look at the paused video, not being able to resist the thoughts of her and her partner in that scenario. "Pyrrha is a big girl, whatever she is going through, she can handle it." Nora finished with a puffed-out chest.

"I don't know." Jaune said as he continued to pace. "It felt like I said something. I mean look at our couch." Jaune gestured to the busted legs on the poor, comfy, couch.

"Well all we can really do is wait. Overthinking things will only make them worse." Ren said. The two teammates heard their leader sigh with resignation and he hopped over the couch to sit next to them.

"You guys are right. As always." Jaune said as he planted his right palm on his chin.

"Never said we wanted to be right." Nora added, earning a nod from her partner.

After twenty minutes of idle chatter ranging from the songs they had heard, to the story they were witnessing before them, they all heard a click come from the new door with a lightning bolt in the center of it. Jaune perked up to see Pyrrha standing there, but what confused all of them and the blonde knight most of all, was the piece of paper she held in her hands.

"You okay, Pyrrha?" Nora beat Jaune to the punch as she asked about the wellbeing of their friend.

Pyrrha nodded as she quietly made her way back to the couch. The champion looked to see the sympathetic looks from both WBY and SSSN. She pressed the piece of paper close to her chest, refusing to let anyone see it.

"What's that, Ms. Nikos?" Goodwitch asked with caution and curiosity. Pyrrha looked down and let out a sigh before she pocketed the paper along with her new album from the room.

"All it says is to watch the next video without interruptions." Pyrrha said as she folded her arms, clearly not really wanting to do what the note said.

"Alright then." Nora said without any other objection. With a nervous hand, the bomber pressed play on the remote. Pyrrha watched on, not sure of what to think.

 **Sun:** **  
** **Alright, alright.** **  
** **That's what I'm talkin' about! Now everyone give it up for the maid of honor, Angelica Schuyler!**

Pyrrha couldn't help but share the same fake smile with her counterpart as she stepped up into the spotlight. Though a somewhat sober Sun announcing her did earn a quick huff of laughter.

 **Pyrrha:**  
 **A toast to the groom! ALL MEN:** **  
** **. To the groom!** **  
** **. To the groom! ALL WOMEN:** **  
** **. To the groom! To the groom!** **  
** **To the bride!** **  
** **. To the bride!** **  
** **. To the bride!** **  
** **. To the bride!** **  
** **. To the bride!** **  
** **From your sister,** **  
** **. Angelica!** **  
** **. Angelica! Ruby and Women:** **  
** **. Angelica! Angelica!** **  
** **Who is always** **  
** **by your side.** **  
** **. By your side! By your side!** **  
** **To your union, To the union! To the union!** **  
** **. To the revolution! To the revolution!** **  
** **and the hope that you provide.** **  
** **. You provide! You provide!** **  
** **. You provide!** **  
** **May you always...** **  
** **. Jaune and Men** **  
** **. Always– Always–** **  
** **be satisfied.** **  
** **. Rewind– Rewind–**

Any and all thoughts of the scene before Pyrrha were practically erased. The hints of distain when her character looked at Jaune, the heart felt warmth of Ruby's character's smile, and the amusement of Penny's character being encouraging. All of those emotions fell to the wayside as fast as Pyrrha's character who was falling down a pitch-black void. Once her character landed, Pyrrha saw the sudden images of her friend's faces being blotted out. Internally, she matched the emotions of her character who proceeded to break down in the void. The champion looked around herself with a quick glance to see that her team, while apprehensive to the tone of the piano, were all invested into the song, especially her partner.

 **Pyrrha:** **  
** **I remember that night, I just might regret that night for the rest of my days.** **  
** **I remember those soldier boys tripping over themselves to win our praise.** **  
** **I remember that dreamlike candlelight like a dream that you can't quite place,** **  
** **but Alexander, I'll never forget the first time I saw your face.**

"Oh dear." Pyrrha could hear Goodwitch mutter under her breath. The professor's pained look was shared with them all as they began to piece together her character's emotions in the previous song. The champion looked to Jaune and noticed he was analyzing almost every frame of herself. It was the same look he had when he was trying to figure something out or get a read on someone.

 **Pyrrha:** **  
** **I have never been the same, Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame,  
And when you said "Hi," I forgot my dang name, set my heart aflame, e'vry part aflame.**

 **All Characters:  
This is not a game.**

Pyrrha grew a sad smile upon her lips as she saw herself meet Jaune's character for the first time. It was so strange to see it from the outside, but even if she didn't share her counterpart's reaction to his presence, they shared the same feeling internally. Seeing Jaune ask her for a dance earned a few smiles from everyone and Pyrrha couldn't help but agree. She saw all of her friends faces morph into frowns as a outline of her character glared at the scene before them. 

**Jaune:** **  
** **You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied.**

 **Pyrrha:** **  
** **I'm sure I don't know what you mean. You forget yourself.**

"Heh." Pyrrha's eyes narrowed at Weiss who couldn't help but make that remark at the situation. The champion surmised it must have been from Pyrrha's glare that contrasted her entire demeanor. Pyrrha would be lying though, if she said her Jaune had such a way with words like the one on the screen.

 **Jaune:** **  
** **You're like me. I'm never satisfied.**

 **Pyrrha:** **  
** **Is that right?**

 **Jaune:** **  
** **I have never been satisfied.**

Pyrrha heard a low whistle come from Neptune, along with a smirk on his face. Pyrrha rolled her eyes at his reaction, but couldn't help agreeing with the style of Jaune's words. She even shared the blush her character had on the screen.

 **Pyrrha:** **  
** **My name is Angelica Schuyler.**

 **Jaune:** **  
** **Alexander Hamilton.**

 **Pyrrha:** **  
** **Where's your fam'ly from?**

 **Jaune:** **  
** **Unimportant. There's a million things I haven't done but just you wait, just you wait…**

Pyrrha's heart warmed at that smile she knew all too well. The smile Jaune's character had mirrored the one he had in spades. It was a smile she saw early in the morning every day they roomed together. It hid his insecurities, but it was also reassurance to her and to himself that things would be okay sooner or later. That smile she adored so much nearly made her heart burst with adoration, but her counterpart beat her to it.

 **Pyrrha:** **  
** **So so so— so this is what it feels like to match wits with someone at your level!** **  
** **What the hell is the catch? It's the feeling of freedom, of seein' the light,** **  
** **it's Ben Franklin with a key and a kite! You see it, right?**

The champion eyes gazed across the room and her sights set on the heiress, whose smirk from moments earlier had died abruptly. Pyrrha watched on as they all saw what she saw every day with Jaune.

 **Pyrrha:**

 **The conversation lasted two minutes,** **  
** **maybe three minutes, ev'rything we said in total agreement, it's a dream and it's a bit of a dance,** **  
** **a bit of a posture, it's a bit of a stance. He's a bit of a flirt, but I'm 'a give it a chance.** **  
** **I asked about his fam'ly, did you see his answer? His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance?** **  
** **He's penniless, he's flying by the seat of his pants.**

They all saw it now. Even Jaune saw it at this point. Maybe he didn't connect herself and her counterpart, but they all saw how she felt the moment Pyrrha met Jaune during the morning of their initiation. Her counterpart explained every emotion she had felt through the entirety of their short conversation that ended with her pinning him to the wall. She knew then and there she wanted him as her partner, they all knew now she didn't care, she wanted Jaune in those moments.

 **Pyrrha:** **  
** **Handsome, boy, does he know it! Peach fuzz, and he can't even grow it!** **  
** **I wanna take him far away from this place, then I turn and see my sister's face and she is...**

 **Ruby:** **  
** **Helpless…**

"Oh shit." Pyrrha heard Yang say as the champion saw her character pale at the sight of Ruby being just as if not more infatuated with Jaune's character. Everyone sans Jaune began to pale along with Pyrrha.

 **Pyrrha:** **  
** **And I know she is...** **  
** **Ruby:** **  
** **Helpless…**

"Damn." Pyrrha heard Sage mutter as the silver outline of Pyrrha's character glared at her past self. Pyrrha shared those sentiments.

 **Pyrrha:** **  
** **And her eyes are just…**

 **Ruby:** **  
** **Helpless…**

"Sweet mother of Oum." Pyrrha could hear Ironwood mutter beneath his breath. The champion surmised that despite being a general in the Atlas military, he wasn't an exception to heart wrenching moments

 **Pyrrha:** **  
** **And I realize**

 **Pyrrha AND COMPANY:** **  
** **Three fundamental truths at the exact same time…**

 **Jaune:** **  
** **Where are you taking me?**

 **Pyrrha:** **  
** **I'm about to change your life.**

 **Jaune:** **  
** **Then by all means, lead the way.**

 **COMPANY (EXCEPT Pyrrha):** **  
** **Number one!**

 **Pyrrha:** **  
** **I'm a girl in a world in which my only job is to marry rich.** **  
** **My father has no sons so I'm the one who has to social climb for one,** **  
** **so I'm the oldest and the wittiest and the gossip in New York City is insidious,** **  
** **Alexander is penniless, Ha! That doesn't mean I want him any less.**

Pyrrha saw Weiss squirm in her seat a little bit as they witnessed the distraught all over Pyrrha's character's face as she came to terms with her lack of importance of status. It was a reflection on how they acted around her when they first met each other. How everyone including Weiss perceived her as something unattainable, unlike a certain dense blonde noodle

 **Ruby:** **  
** **Elizabeth Schuyler. It's a pleasure to meet you.**

 **Jaune:** **  
** **Schuyler?**

 **Pyrrha:** **  
** **My sister.**

 **COMPANY:** **  
** **Number two!**

 **Pyrrha:** **  
** **He's after me cuz I'm a Schuyler sister. That elevates his status, I'd have to be naïve to set that aside,** **  
** **maybe that is why I introduce him to Eliza, now that's his bride.** **  
** **Nice going, Angelica, he was right, You will never be satisfied.**

A huff escaped Pyrrha as she disagreed with her counterpart's statement. She couldn't be too mad as she understood there had to be some differences to them, but she would stake her life on the line before she assumed Jaune would ever go after her for fame and status.

 **Ruby:** **  
** **Thank you for all your service.**

 **Jaune:** **  
** **If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it.**

 **Pyrrha:** **  
** **I'll leave you to it.**

 **COMPANY:** **  
** **Number three!**

 **Pyrrha:** **  
** **I know my sister like I know my own mind, you will never find anyone as trusting or as kind.** **  
** **If I tell her that I love him she'd be silently resigned, he'd be mine. She would say, "I'm fine"**

 **Pyrrha AND COMPANY:** **  
** **She'd be lying.**

Everyone was left in a pause. Pyrrha especially remained still as she realized that tidbit of information her counterpart sang was right on the lien. She would pass him up for another person's happiness. She would do exactly what was said and put someone else's desires before herself, and she couldn't help but loathe herself for it.

 **Pyrrha:** **  
** **But when I fantasize at night it's Alexander's eyes,** **  
** **as I romanticize what might have been if I hadn't sized him up so quickly.** **  
** **At least my dear Eliza's his wife; at least I keep his eyes in my life…**

A sigh escaped Pyrrha, catching the attention of her partner. Emerald eyes met sapphire, and the champion slowly saw the gears turn in Jaune's head. His eyes widened with almost disbelief as Pyrrha could tell that he finally understood that his remarks on being adored just for being him were already a reality. His realization made him sink back into his chair, Pyrrha guessed that he didn't know what to think. She didn't know either.

Everyone watched as Pyrrha's character returned to the present in a stunned silence. All of their characters were staring at her and with a breath, they all watched with baited tears as Pyrrha's character once again dawned her fake smile.

 **Pyrrha AND ALL MEN (EXCEPT Jaune):** **  
** **To the groom! To the groom! To the groom!**

Pyrrha could hear sniffles come from Nora.

 **Pyrrha:** **  
** **To the bride!**

A stifled cough from Ren.

 **ALL WOMEN (EXCEPT Ruby):** **  
** **To the bride! To the bride! To the bride!**

 **Pyrrha:** **  
** **From your sister,**

 **Ruby (AND WOMEN):** **  
** **Angelica! Angelica!**

 **Pyrrha:** **  
** **who is always by your side.**

"Fuck…" Yang whispered as Pyrrha could see the tears she was trying to hold back.

 **WOMEN:** **  
** **By your side.** **  
** **By your side.**

 **Pyrrha:** **  
** **To your union,** ****

 **ALL Men:**

 **To the union! To the union! To the revolution!** **  
** **To the revolution!**

 **Pyrrha:** **  
and the hope that you provide.** **  
** **You provide! You provide! You provide!** **  
** **May you always** **  
** **Jaune AND MEN:** **  
** **Always– Always-**

 **Pyrrha:**

 **be satisfied.**

 **And I know**

 **(Men and Women):**

 **Be satisfied. Be satisfied. Be satisfied.**

 **Pyrrha:**

 **She'll be happy as his bride.**

 **And I know.**

 **He will never be satisfied. I will never be satisfied.**

The video ended with the silhouettes of Jaune and Ruby embracing each other with nothing but love and care, while Pyrrha stood behind Jaune, her back to him as her silhouette was nothing but red. No one moved, nor said a word for what felt like an eternity. Pyrrha closed her eyes as her grip on the letter from their unknown host tightened. She didn't know what to think of any of this.

"I'm so sorry." Jaune whispered and before Pyrrha could process what had happened, Jaune had embraced his partner and gently pulled her into a tight side hug. Her breath hitched and her entire body went cold for a split second. She couldn't say a word as she felt his warmth seep through her very being. Both of them could feel tears stream down their faces as Pyrrha leaned towards him, resting her head in the crook of his neck. A breath escaped her and shook her to her core as the breath reached its limit. It was as if someone lifted an anvil off her chest. That person being Jaune.

"Thank you." Pyrrha whispered as the she let out a soft hum and closed her eyes, not realizing she drifted into exhausted sleep.

"I propose we take a break for a bit." Ozpin said after what he witnessed between the two partners.

"AGREED." Everyone sans Jaune and Pyrrha said as they all slumped in their seats, emotionally exhausted by what they just witnessed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part Two. I don't own RWBY or Hamilton, they belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 8: Story of Tonight Reprise and Wait For It. 

"That…That was something." Ren said out loud after about an hour of relaxing from the previous video. Nora was on the brink of tears by the end and he would be lying if he said he didn't feel his heart clench at a few moments.

"It was too much." Scarlett said between breaths as he took a swig of water. "That was way too much I could handle."

"Huntsmen in training at their finest." Yang teased. Scarlett glared at the brawler.

"You wouldn't understand." he muttered as he curled up in his bean bag chair while the rest of his teammates chuckled at him.

"How's she doing, Jaune?" Nora asked as the blonde leader who sat still in his seat. He looked down to see Pyrrha sleeping peacefully and couldn't help but chuckle when he saw her drooling on his shoulder.

"Better." Jaune said quickly as they saw Pyrrha's eyebrows furrow before she opened her eyes. Emerald eyes met sapphire once more and with a yelp, Pyrrha sprung from the knight's warm embrace with a blush on her face.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead." Nora said teasingly as she rested her right palm on her chin. She knew Pyrrha had nothing to be embarrassed about, but that never stopped her in the past. The bomber couldn't help but snicker at Pyrrha desperately trying to make herself look presentable.

"Hey, do we even know how many more we have left before we become subjected to the loading screen of death?" Neptune asked to no one in particular, given after that emotional rollercoaster, it wouldn't be uncommon to be caught up in the entirety of the movie.

"Only two more before that happens." Ozpin stated as he couldn't help but smile at the idle chatter of everyone around him. Needless to say, this was an unexpected, but needed break.

"Hm. I wonder where the show is going to go next?" Weiss said to Ruby, who had barely said a word for a long time. She simply nodded and shrugged her shoulders, confusing the heiress.

"Well, only one way to find out." Nora said as she pressed the play button, not giving anyone to prepare before the show continued. Nora liked it that way.

The scene opened up to a night sky along with a nice piano tune in the background. Due to them all knowing this was a reprise of Story of Tonight, they weren't surprised by the similar time of day.

 **Sun:** **  
** **I may not live to see our glory!**

 **Sage/Neptune/Jaune:** **  
** **I may not live to see our glory!**

"I need this." Sun said as he couldn't help but wipe a tear away from his sudden laughter at his drunken self.

"Ditto." Jaune, Neptune, and Sage said simultaneously. The rest of the students smiled at the drunken four, especially Jaune's character who was looking at them like they were insane, yet playing along with them.

 **Sun:** **  
** **But I've seen wonders great and small.** ****

 **Sage/Neptune/:** **  
** **I've seen wonders great and small.**

Sun's face along with Blakes turned beat red as the monkey faunus' eyebrows wriggled, implying risqué scenarios he partook in. ****

**Sun:** **  
** **Cuz if the tomcat can get married,** ****

 **Sage/Neptune:** **  
** **If Alexander can get married-** ****

 **Sun:** **  
** **There's hope for our ass, after all!**

"There really is if Jaune can be with someone." Neptune said as he clenched his fist while tears comedically rolled down his face. Pyrrha and Weiss giggled at the sight while Jaune rolled his eyes and folded his arms. ****

**Neptune:** **  
** **Raise a glass to freedom.** ****

 **Sun/Sage:** **  
** **Hey!** **  
** **Something you will never see again!** ****

 **Sage:** **  
** **No matter what she tells you.** ****

 **Neptune:** **  
** **Let's have another round tonight!**

"That is very accurate." Ironwood mentioned as he couldn't help but agree with the three drunk characters nailing Jaune's predicament on the forehead.

"Indeed." Ozpin said, though the two of them could feel the temperature drop around Goodwitch.

"It works both ways, you know." she growled at the two headmasters. The silence from both of them proved to be satisfactory for Ozpins right hand woman. ****

**Sun:** **  
** **Raise a glass to the four of us!** ****

 **Neptune/Jaune:** **  
** **Ho!** ****

 **Sage:** **  
** **To the newly not poor of us!** ****

 **Sun/Neptune/Jaune:** **  
** **Woo!** ****

 **Neptune:** **  
** **We'll tell the story of tonight.**

"That accent, man." Sun mentioned as he nudged his partner.

"You think it's too much?"

"Nah, it suits you." Sun wiggled his eyebrows up and behind Neptune. "I'm not the only one who thinks that." Neptune looked over his shoulder to see Weiss enjoying every word that came out of his character's mouth. He couldn't help but keep smiling after that revelation. ****

**Sun:** **  
** **Let's have another round-** ****

 **Jaune:** **  
** **Well, if it isn't Aaron Burr.** ****

 **Ren:** **  
** **Sir!** ****

 **Jaune:** **  
** **I didn't think you would make it.** ****

 **Ren:** **  
** **To be sure.** ****

 **Sage/Neptune:** **  
** **Burr!**

"Renny's back!" Nora exclaimed with a smile and her partner couldn't help but grumble at the sight of himself. Jaune reached over Nora's shoulder and patted his teammates back. ****

**Ren:** **  
** **I came to say congratulations.** ****

 **Sage:** **  
** **Spit a verse, Burr!** ****

 **Ren:** **  
** **I see the whole gang is here.** ****

 **Neptune:** **  
** **You are the worst, Burr!**

"Be grateful you didn't really say that to Ren's face." Jaune said with a bit of dread in his voice. Neptune looked over to his blonde friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Why?" Neptune asked after he laughed at how his character was draped over Jaune's with a glare toward Ren.

"Last time someone insulted Ren in Nora's presence, Pyrrha and I had to deal with a unconscious Ren and a senior with two broken legs." Neptune paled at the image.

"Why was Ren passed out?" Yang asked, not recalling the incident. Jaune simply sighed.

"He tried to defuse the situation. When Nora reeled her hammer back, she slammed him right in the forehead." Pyrrha stated. RWBY looked to Nora for confirmation and the bomber shrugged.

"I'm not apologizing." was all she said. ****

**Jaune:** **  
** **Ignore them. Congrats to you, Lieutenant Colonel.** **  
** **I wish I had your command instead of manning George's journal.** ****

 **Ren:** **  
** **No, you don't.** ****

 **Jaune:** **  
** **Yes, I do.** ****

 **Ren:** **  
** **Now, be sensible.** **  
** **From what I hear, you've made yourself indispensable.**

"Hmm." Ironwood sounded out as he rubbed his chin at the exchange. There was no discussion after his visible reaction, but it clearly stuck with him.

"Quite the exchange." Weiss mentioned to Blake, to which the faunus nodded, bracing for something drastic to rise out of Ren and Jaune's characters. ****

**Sun:** **  
** **Well, well, I heard** **  
** **You've got a special someone on the side, Burr.** ****

 **Jaune:** **  
** **Is that so?**

"Oh dear." Jaune whispered and Pyrrha's eyes widened with sudden fear. The partners looked over to their teammates to see what they thought of the new revelation. Ren was calm, though they could see him raising his eyebrows at himself.

Nora on the other hand, looked as if she wanted to snap the remote in half. They all knew that the characters would most likely pair up in odd combinations, but if Nora saw Ren with someone else, none of them had no idea how she would react. ****

**Sun:** **  
** **What are you tryin' to hide, Burr?** ****

 **Ren:** **  
** **I should go.** ****

 **Jaune:** **  
** **No, these guys should go.** ****

 **Neptune:** **  
** **What?** ****

 **Sun:** **  
** **No!** ****

 **Jaune:** **  
** **Leave us alone.** ****

 **Sage:** **  
** **Man...**

"I guess he was sober enough to not provoke anyone." Weiss claimed as she continued to watch Jaune's character shoo away his friends. "Who knew?" this remark made Pyrrha narrow her eyes at the heiress for a second, but she let it go. ****

**Jaune:** **  
** **It's alright, Burr.** **  
** **I wish you'd brought this girl with you tonight, Burr.** ****

 **Ren:** **  
** **You're very kind, but I'm afraid it's unlawful, sir.** ****

 **Jaune:** **  
** **What do you mean?** ****

 **Ren:** **  
** **She's married.** ****

 **Jaune:** **  
** **I see.** ****

 **Ren:** **  
** **She's married to a British officer.** ****

 **Jaune:** **  
** **Oh shit...**

"Oh shit indeed." Jaune said as he couldn't help but pale at the words coming out of his and Ren's character's mouths, all with a look on his face showing how much of a struggle the character's predicament was.

"Who knew Ren was such a player?" Yang chuckled, though her laughter died slowly in her throat as she saw Nora's eye twitch. In anger or insanity, they would never know. The rest of them fell back into stunned silence due to the knowledge of Ren's character and his affair. They all were wondering what would happen next when Ren's character stood up from his seat next to Jaune. ****

 **Ren:** **  
** **Congrats again, Alexander. Smile more.** **  
** **I'll see you on the other side of the war.** ****

 **Jaune:** **  
** **I will never understand you.** **  
** **If you love this woman, go get her!** **  
** **What are you waiting for?** ****

 **Ren:** **  
** **I'll see you on the other side of the war.** ****

 **Jaune:** **  
** **I'll see you on the other side of the war.**

The audience was left in silence as Ren and Jaune's characters went their separate ways, though none were given time to say anything as they were all greeted with the camera focusing on Ren with Jaune to his back, all while another song began to soothe their ears. They continued with intrigued eyes as Ren's character took a breath and looked up to the night sky. A calm smile grew on his lips and he soon looked down and closed his eyes as if he was reminiscing.

 **Ren:** **  
** **Theodosia writes me a letter ev'ry day.**

Just with that one line, every student was taken aback by both his voice, and the outline of a woman wrapping around Ren's character. Her hand was placed on the side of his cheek and Ren's character couldn't help but embrace the gesture with closed, relaxed eyes.

"Holy-! Nora, it's you." Jaune whispered to his teammate. He looked to his friend who had her hands clamped over her mouth. They hadn't been into the song for over five seconds and they were once again speechless.

 **Ren** **  
** **I'm keeping her bed warm while her husband is away.** **  
** **He's on the British side of Georgia.** **  
** **He's tryin' to keep the colonies in line.** **  
** **He can keep all of Georgia.** **  
** **Theodosia, she's mine.**

"Ew." Ruby said as she saw the outline of what looked like one of the new students at Beacon appear behind Ren's character as he mentioned the husband, she recalled his name was Mercury. Still, it was kind of weird to believe Nora would be married to someone else.

"Look at them." Pyrrha whispered to Jaune as the two saw their teammate's characters lean their foreheads together. Ren's eyes were closed and in pure bliss while Nora had a serene feeling of happiness within her being.

"Ren is really killing it." Jaune said. He looked over to his teammate and noticed the small smile on his lips. The blonde knight rarely saw that amount of happiness within him.

 **Love doesn't discriminate** **  
** **between the sinners** **  
** **and the saints,** **  
** **it takes and it takes and it takes** **  
** **and we keep loving anyway.** **  
** **We laugh and we cry** **  
** **and we break** **  
** **and we make our mistakes.**

Ozpin's breath hitched at the sudden words that soothed all of their ears. Goodwitch looked at him for a few moments before he smiled at her and shrugged the moment off. Internally however, he didn't see the images of his student's characters embracing one another with each still frame to the word "take." He instead saw his past lives. All the good and the bad, especially involving a certain witch and their children. The headmaster looked down and saw his right hand was shaking feverishly.

"Not another emotional one." Scarlett whimpered out loud as the stills of Ren and Nora's characters in contrasting emotions flashed before all of them.

"We'll get through this man." Neptune said to the pirate with a shaky breath, also affected by what was happening.

 **Ren:** **  
** **And if there's a reason I'm by her side** **  
** **when so many have tried** **  
** **then I'm willing to wait for it.** **  
** **I'm willing to wait for it.**

Jaune looked down with a bit of distain as the outline of Nora's character disappeared as Ren's character tried to grasp her hand. He noticed he wasn't the only one who felt this way as he saw Ren's hands tighten at the scene.

 **Ren:  
** **My grandfather was a fire and brimstone preacher,** ****

 **MEN (interjected):** **  
** **Preacher** **  
** **Preacher** **  
** **Preacher**

"Is that really your grandfather?" Pyrrha asked cautiously and Ren could only shrug. They all stared at the outline of a man in rather eccentric clothing with chains and pocketed shirts. His hair was somewhat spikey hair with a mismatch of tints and shades. Ren could swear he saw a resemblance between himself and the outline, but he would never be completely sure.

"I wouldn't like to have that type of grandfather." Jaune shuddered as he couldn't help but picture a stern and threatening role model. Ruby looked over and couldn't help but laugh at her fellow leader's dismay. ****

**Ren:** **  
** **But there are things that the homilies and hymns won't teach ya.** ****

 **MEN (interjected):**

 **Teach ya  
** **Teach ya** **  
** **Teach ya**

Ozpin couldn't calm down the shaking in his hand as he saw Ren's character stroll by with the outlines of Nora's character and his uncertain grandfather follow him. wondering if his past selves did the exact same thing to him. ****

**Ren:** **  
** **My mother was a genius** ****

 **WOMEN (interjected):** **  
** **Genius** ****

 **Ren:** **  
** **My father commanded respect.** ****

 **MEN (interjected):** **  
** **Respect** **  
** **Respect** ****

 **Ren:** **  
** **When they died they left no instructions.** **  
** **Just a legacy to protect.**

Everyone heard a sharp breath slash through the silence of the audience and they all turned their attention to Ren. His hands were burying themselves into his kneecaps and his eyes were wide with distraught. Every image flashed by as they all saw a woman with such a beautiful smile and a man with a stern but caring demeanor. No one said anything as it clicked in all of their minds that those two people were his real parents.

Jaune noticed the distraught immediately and got up from his seat. He walked over to Ren's right side and put a hand on his shoulder while Nora grasped his left hand. Tears welled up in all of their eyes as Pyrrha soon joined them by walking around the couch and standing right behind Ren with her hand on his left shoulder. ****

**Ren/ENSEMBLE:** **  
** **Death doesn't discriminate** **  
** **Between the sinners and the saints,** **  
** **it takes and it takes and it takes**

A shaky breath escaped Ren as he continued to look on at his past and present singing along with his character. His mother and father comforting him, but he couldn't help that they had an aura of discipline to them.

 **Ren:** **  
** **and we keep living anyway.** **  
** **We rise and we fall** **  
** **and we break** **  
** **and we make our mistakes.** **  
** **And if there's a reason I'm still alive** **  
** **when everyone who loves me has died** **  
** **I'm willing to wait for it.** **  
** **I'm willing to wait for it.** **  
** **Wait for it.** ****

 **ENSEMBLE:** **  
** **Wait for it** **  
** **Wait for it** **  
** **Wait for it** ****

 **Ren:** **  
** **I am the one thing in life I can control**

They all could only watch with wide eyes at the catharsis finally hitting them all. The spirits of Ren's character soared by him, almost mocking him with every word, yet he stood his ground.

Ren's heart pounded against his chest as the scene continued. The only thing he could really feel in those moments was the embrace of his team and especially his partner around him, his new and real family. **  
****  
****ENSEMBLE:** **  
** **Wait for it** **  
** **Wait for it** **  
** **Wait for it** **  
** **Wait for it** ****

 **Ren:** **  
** **I am inimitable** **  
** **I am an original** ****

 **ENSEMBLE:** **  
** **Wait for it** **  
** **Wait for it** **  
** **Wait for it** **  
** **Wait for it** ****

 **Ren:** **  
** **I'm not falling behind or running late** ****

 **ENSEMBLE:** **  
** **Wait for it** **  
** **Wait for it** **  
** **Wait for it** **  
** **Wait for it** ****

 **Ren:** **  
** **I'm not standing still,** **  
** **I am lying in wait**

"Woah." Sage could only mutter as Ren's parents and grandfather all were practically shouting at him before he cast them away. The rest of them were taken away by the music, almost allowing themselves to be engulfed by it. ****

**ENSEMBLE:** **  
** **Wait** **  
** **Wait** **  
** **Wait** ****

 **Ren:** **  
** **Hamilton faces an endless uphill climb** ****

 **ENSEMBLE:** **  
** **Climb** **  
** **Climb** **  
** **Climb**

JNPR looked on with hitched breaths and shaky demeanors as the spirits of Ren's family morphed into one of Jaune with that same confident smile he had, yet his eyes were shrouded by his hair.

"He looks so smug." Weiss whispered to Ruby.

"I guess that's how Ren sees him in this." Ruby replied. ****

**Ren:** **  
** **He has something to prove** **  
** **He has nothing to lose** ****

 **ENSEMBLE:** **  
** **Lose** **  
** **Lose** **  
** **Lose** **  
** **Lose**

"They're circling around each other." Pyrrha said shakily as her hand unconsciously met Jaune's behind the couch. Jaune could tell how much she was shaking and looked at her with concern. ****

 **Ren:** **  
** **Hamilton's pace is relentless** **  
** **he wastes no time** ****

 **ENSEMBLE:** **  
** **Time** **  
** **Time** **  
** **Time** ****

 **Ren:** **  
** **What is it like in his shoes?**

"I'm not liking where this is going." Ironwood said with folded arms as he stared on. His cold persona shook a bit at the impact of the song, but he didn't have the nerve to expressively show it.

 **Ren:** **  
** **Hamilton doesn't hesitate.** **  
** **He exhibits no restraint.** **  
** **He takes and he takes and he takes** **  
** **and he keeps winning anyway.** **  
** **He changes the game.** **  
** **He plays and he raises the stakes.** **  
** **And if there's a reason** **  
** **he seems to thrive when so few survive,** **  
** **then God dammit** **  
** **I'm willing to wait for it.** **  
** **I'm willing to wait for it...**

Everyone braced at the build up of Ren's voice and with almost closed eyes, they saw Jaune and Ren's character standing off. Jaune was by himself while Ren had the outlines of his family by his side. Ren continued to stare at them as if they were ready to pounce on not just Jaune's character, but himself too as he sat there on the couch, surrounded by his team.

 **Ren and company:** **  
** **Life doesn't discriminate** **  
** **between the sinners and the saints** **  
** **it takes and it takes and it takes** **  
** **We rise.** **  
** **We fall** **  
** **And if there's a reason I'm still alive** **  
** **When so many others have died,** **  
** **then I'm willin' to-**

The bombardment of the cathartic chorus was almost deafening as the students and teachers saw Ren's character set the spirits on Jaune's outline. There was ferocity in Ren's eyes as Jaune continued to brace the onslaught.

"Was that you Sun?" Scarlett asked as a sudden image of the back of a certain blonde's head was looking up at a shooting star.

"I wouldn't know." Sun said stunned as he continued to watch.

"What is he doing?" Pyrrha whispered as they soon saw Jaune's character pointing his arm out at Ren. Nora couldn't answer as she was captivated at herself, trying to comfort Ren's character almost as much as she was doing now. Everyone waited with baited breaths as Ren's character nearly caved in at the end of his chorus, only for him to look up with confusion.

"What is he seeing?" Ruby asked almost impatiently. ****

**Ren:** **  
** **Wait for it...** ****

 **WOMEN** **  
** **Wait for it...**

 **** **MEN** **  
** **Wait for it...** **  
**Everyone's voice was snatched away from them as they only saw Jaune's character raising a glass like he did in the beginning of the show. There was no threat, no competition, just Jaune standing before him with a smile that contrasted his smug, confident one. It was a smile that welcomed Ren, that embraced him and loved him. A smile only a true friend would have.

 **Ren:** **  
** **Wait for it...** ****

 **WOMEN** **  
** **Wait for it...** ****

 **MEN** **  
** **Wait for it...** ****

 **WOMEN** **  
** **Wait for it...** ****

 **MEN** **  
** **Wait for it...** ****

 **WOMEN** **  
** **Wait for it...** ****

 **MEN** **  
** **Wait for it...** ****

 **WOMEN** **  
** **Wait for it...** ****

 **MEN** **  
** **Wait...**

Ren's character composed himself as the outline of Jaune's character disappeared without a second beat. Both Ren and his character took a breath at the same time, but before Ren could say anything on the matter, he was met with the image of himself walking away with his family behind him. His mother and father, who didn't look any different from the day he last saw him, were watching over him with loving smiles, contrasting to the ones they had previously.

That was it for Ren. He wasn't able to initiate his semblance to calm himself down as the tears began to flow down his cheeks. His shoulders buckled intensely as he did his best not to make a sound. Though he didn't look up, he could feel his team tighten their embrace around him. The normally stoic ninja broke down even further as he felt the warmth from them. He didn't care if everyone was staring, he didn't care if the loading screen was back, all that mattered to Ren in those moments was his family that made sure they were there for him.

 **Well I finally got through that quintuple feature. All I have to say is this…. AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH! As much as I love this story, as much as I love RWBY, as much as I love Hamilton. I AM NEVER DOING A QUINTUPLE FEATURE AGAIN! Okay. Mental breakdown out of the way, I'm glad I can finally get this out to you all. A lot has happened in over a year. Jobs, school, dealing with people on Wattpad plagiarizing my stories, usual shit. But I finally did it. Like it, hate it, leave a comment, review, or a PM if you like. I hope you all enjoy. Be fierce everyone. I am going to pass out now.**

 **SPARKYDAPPERDAB19 SIGNING OFF!**


End file.
